


Moonlit

by moe20112233



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Fluff, Lance is a twink (His brother says so), Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystical, PINING KEITH, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Keith, Werewolf Shiro, buff keith, gym owner lance, klance, pining lance, rating will likely go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe20112233/pseuds/moe20112233
Summary: They meet at the Gym. Keith is there working out his extra energy due to the incoming full moon and Lance, whos dad owns the place, was there conveniently complaining to Hunk about how he was over girls and just wanted to find a guy who could bench press him. Loverboy Lance spots Keith and over the course of the next week starts doing everything he can to impress him, cause the guy seems to be able to do just about anything. And they kinda hit it off and Lance asks him for a date but Keith is seriously insisting that this week is a terrible time and Lance is feeling a bit dejected. Flash forward to the weekend and Lance, Hunk, and Pidge decide to go camping cause it may be the last good weekend to do so before winter and Lance wants to get his mind off the rejection. You can guess who they meet in the woods on the night of the full moon. Keithy-boy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

Altea was a town right out of a story book. Mom and Pop shops lined the quaint city streets, the edge of a rather large bay created a widely popular and loved beach, and the nearest city was thirty miles in any direction past a giant forest. Lance loved it. He loved the sense of wonder and awe that he felt every time he walked outside. His father and mother had always told him stories about the mystical nature of Altea when he was a kid, of course he’d grown up the skeptic. But after going away to college for four years, obtaining a bachelors in business management, and utterly hating every second he spent away from home- Lance was finally willing to admit that Altea had some kind of magic running through its streets and sewer line. 

“Lance! Hurry up!”,Luis called, “What kind of future gym owner are you gonna be if you can’t even keep up with a man who’s had two kids.”

Lance rolled his eyes and picked up his pace a bit to keep in time with his brother who was being dramatic as ever when it came to Lance’s future at the family business. It had long ago been decided that Lance would be the one to inherit the gym when his father decided to retire, not because of favoritism (Though Lance likes to boast it was because he’s the most loved) but rather because his siblings had stepped aside and decided it was something Lance wanted far more than the rest of them. Lance was more than willing to accept the announcement as his graduation gift, “Lisa did all the work with your little gremlins, so you can’t use that.”, Lance panted. He’ll be the first to admit he was a bit out of shape when it came to cardio exercises.

Luis slowed to a stop to allow Lance a chance to breathe, “I’m serious hermano, people are going to expect classes from you and you’re such a twink that you can barely lift two pounds-”, Lance let out an indignant squawk at the accusation of him being a _twink_. Sure maybe he was, but his brother didn’t have to just call it out like that. How rude. 

“You do realise there are other things gym owners can hold classes on. Like yoga.”, Lance pushed himself forward and up into a handstand, widening his legs into the splits to showcase his flexibility. He straightened them again before dismounting into a backbend and pushing back up to a standing position.

“Show off.”, His brother scolded with a small smile on his face. He sighed, “I suppose you’ll do just fine little brother, doesn’t mean we’re done here though. I wasn’t kidding about the twink thing. You need to bulk up.”

 

 

“She said no.”, Lance lamented as he draped himself dramatically over the counter.

“I thought she said yes?”, Hunk questioned while he sorted pens for what felt like the ninetieth time that night.

“Well, she did. And then she stood me up.”, He groaned in remembrance of his embarrassment when his table for two turned out to be a table for one, “And when I asked her what happened she just said ‘sorry this weeks not a good time.’”

“I’m sorry man.”, Hunk placed his hand on Lance’s back and rubbed sympathetically, “But there are plenty of girls out there.”

“No. No- I’m done with girls. From now on Lance McClain in officially a boys only guy. I just need some hot stud who can bench press me and I’ll forget all about Nyma.”

“There was that guy who came in earlier-”

“Look Hunk, not that I have anything against my own customers, but people who come into the gym at three am are insane and totally not my type.”, Lance insisted. Hunk eyed him suspiciously before leaning back in the chair.

“Whatever you say, but I mean the guy was jacked, and even though I’m completely devoted to Shay I can admit that he was extremely attractive.”, Lance looked up at him, “He’s a regular too… You know him, comes in once a month, has the ‘perfect six pack’... Mullet.”, Lance shot up.

“You mean Keith!”, Lance asked, “Keith walked in here tonight and you didn’t tell me! How long as he been here? You know-”

“That you like to shamelessly oggle him? Yes Lance, I’m well aware. Pretty sure everyone who's ever worked a shift with you knows about your Keith obsession.”, Lance glared at Hunk who continued, “You could _actually_ talk to him tonight instead of creepily staring at him while he does reps.”

“Are you kidding? He’s way out of my league.”, He lamented, “Besides what would I even say? Hi I think you’re hot?”, Lance flopped his head into his hand, “I probably wouldn’t even be able to get the words out.”

“When has someone being out of your league stopped you before?”

“When I got stood up.”, Hunk winced knowing he had kinda walked into that one. He didn’t really know what else to say, thankfully he didn’t have to think when Keith walked right up to the front desk.

“Any chance you’d be able to spot me?”, Keith asked Hunk. Lance felt his face flush when Keith spoke. His voice was like liquid gold, Lance tried to keep focus on the game plan report in front of him but he found himself obviously eyeing him out of the corner of his eye.

“Well- actually I have to take care of some work: But my buddy Lance here would be happy too!”, Hunk smiled and pulled Lance over by the arm. Lance shyly smiled and waved awkwardly.

“You sure he can lift?”, Keith asked a bit skeptical looking at Lance’s stature, “I bench 210.”, Lance felt the need to choke a bit. He’d just complained about wanting a guy to bench press him, and Keith very clearly could.

“I can lift.”, Lance said louder than he’d intended, “I-I can lift.”, He corrected a bit quieter this time. 

“Okay, thanks for the help.”, Keith said and walked back towards the machine room. Lance followed but turned around and glared at Hunk who merely shrugged in innocence, “So Hunk has to do all the work, but correct me if I’m wrong- aren’t you the owner's son?”

“W-well… he and I- uhm… How did you know I was the owners son?”, Lance asked as Keith set up the irons.

“Oh, Uhm, I just… Pay attention, I guess.”, Keith averted. That reaction spurred Lance a bit, so he wasn’t the only one who’d been watching. Maybe this really was exactly what the doctor ordered.

“What else do you pay attention to?”, Lance asked coyly. His confidence grew when Keith’s face flushed a bit.

“Y’know… things.”, Keith said as he moved to finally begin lifting. Lance was shocked at how easily Keith was able to lift the 210 pounds, “Can you add a 50 to each side.”, Lance stared at him for a moment before nodding, Keith seemed to know what he was doing, he could probably handle the extra weight. 

He pushed the weight onto each side and Keith still seemed to being doing just fine, “50 more on each.”, He spoke. Lance furrowed his brows, 410 pounds was really pushing it in Lance’s book how was he supposed to spot Keith if he dropped it? But regardless Lance added the extra weight. Keith still lifted it with ease and he seemed to be getting frustrated at the lack of a challenge the weights were presenting, “Extra weight.”

“Alrighty mister, no way- you’re crazy. If you drop it then you’re as good as dead.”, Lance scolded, “What kind of worker would I be if I let you kill yourself. You don’t need to bench so much just to impress people, you’re already hot and sexy.”, Lance rambled a bit. 

Keith paused and put the weight down before sitting up, Lance could have sworn he saw the iris’ of his eyes holding a newfound yellowish, “You think I’m hot and sexy?”, Lance choked a bit but Keith didn’t look disgusted. In fact he had a small smirk on his face.

“Well- I… Yeah, I do.”

“Oh- uhm… Wow. I think you’re pretty cute too.”, Keith smiled.

“S-so, maybe I could take you out this weekend?”, Lance asked nervously with a smile. Keith’s face fell a bit at the question.

“Sorry, this week isn’t a good time.”, Lance felt his heart sink. The exact same words Nyma had used. He was doomed to be alone wasn’t he? No one wanted what Lance McClain had to offer and nothing seemed like it was going to change that. Keith opened his mouth like he was going to say something else but Lance would rather save himself the embarrassment of further rejection.  
“Right… Uhm, sorry. I- Hunk is probably going to be able to lift this much weight easier than I can if you drop it… I’ll uh- I’ll get him.”, Lance moped his way back to the front desk to get Hunk and once again dramatically draped himself over the counter. Before Hunk could even ask, “Rejected once again… Told you he was out of my league.”

Hunk chewed the inside of his cheek before saying, “How ‘bout we go camping this weekend! To get your mind off things, we could call Pidge and go out to the woods by Garrison lake. The weather is supposed to get colder pretty soon so this could be our last shot.”, Hunk exclaimed. Lance will admit, camping did sound pretty fun. 

He huffed, “Sure… Thanks buddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woods are a dangerous place, and whose to say Keith is the only one who hunts there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

Keith was peeved to say the least, and it only had a little to do with the oncoming full moon. Okay, it had a _lot_ to do with the moon. He grunted out a growl and began pumping even more iron. He glared at the weight count. Seven hundred pounds, and he still wasn’t feeling challenged. This stupid full moon and his pent up anger, and energy, and stupid full moon falling on _this_ stupid weekend when stupid Lance had to go and finally go and ask him on a stupid date which he can’t go on because of the _**stupid full moon**_. It wasn’t fair. Not fair at all.

When he got home he slammed the door he was so angry. He stomped to the fridge and grabbed a package of raw ground beef. He tore it open with his teeth and began chowing down. Of course Lance chose today to ask him out. Of course he looked so sad when Keith said no. Of course those stupid blue eyes had gone dull. Idiot. ‘ _You should have yelled after him_ ’, Keith thought, ‘ _You should have said this weekend doesn’t work but right now does._ ’, Keith glanced at his hands, which were beginning to look more like wolfish claws than human hands. ‘ _Okay, so maybe right now **doesn’t** work_’. 

“Keith?”, Shiro mumbled as he exited his bedroom, “What are you doing.”, He glanced at the clock on the microwave. 4:32AM, “Jesus christ- did you go to bed at all?”, He asked.

“No.”, Keith grit out and shoved more raw meat into his mouth. Stupid werewolf mother- stupid half werewolf genes- stupid-

“Keith, c’mon you should sleep. It’ll help, trust me.”, Shiro said making to grab the rest of the meat from Keith’s hands but he pulled it back and growled defensively, “Keith… I know this is hard   
for you because you’re pretty new to the whole transforming thing-”

“You mean this stupid ‘second puberty!’”, He shouted, his eyes beginning to tinge a yellow-ish, “I didn’t sign up for this! I’ve dealt with it for the last three months and I can’t keep doing this! I can’t keep eating every _raw_ package of meat within five feet of me! I can’t keep putting my life on hold because the moon and sun are positioned in a such a way that there’s a fucking full circle in the sky!”

“You’ll get used to it, you’ll learn to control yourself and-”

“When?! I can barely control myself like this- what if… what if I hurt someone, while I’m transformed?”

“You just need more time. It took me a while to get used to it too.”, He soothed a hand over Keith’s back to calm him down, “Look, it’s not going to be easy- but trust me in a few months you’ll have control and you’ll understand this better.”, Keith grumbled something and tore more meat out of the package.

“C’mon man, you weren’t like this last month- did something happen?”, Keith groaned and shoved his face into the cold countertop below him. Of course Shiro could read him like a fucking book. He wished just once he could slip something past his brother. But no- he had to be caring and concerned and a good brother, “Keith…”, Shiro continued with a bit of a smirk on his face at his brother’s melodramatic expression.

“Lance asked me out.”, He moaned into the table.

“The gym kid you’re always talking about?”, Keith nodded meekly in response, “Congrats! That’s a good thing right?”, Keith made some weird distressed sound, “I thought you liked Lance?”

“I do!”, Keith shot up, “But- I had to say no cause of the fucking moon!”

“What-”

“He asked me out _this_ weekend. And I had to say no and his face when I said no was the saddest thing- He looked at me like I’d just kicked a fucking puppy!”, Keith lamented.

“Why didn’t you just ask him to go out later?”

“Cause he walked away before I could! And I- I don’t know I’m stupid? I panicked!”

“Well just go back and ask him-”

“And let him see this shit?”, Keith shoved his already transforming hands into Shiro’s face, “Let him think I’m a freak and have him running for the hills before I can even really get to know him? No thanks.”

 

 

 

“I’m so glad we’re doing this.”, Lance smiled as he and Hunk began pitching the tent. Pidge was setting up a fire pit a few feet away and she hummed in agreement. This was already beginning to brighten Lance’s mood. He used to go camping in these woods with his family all the time when he was a kid. Garrison lake was such a beautiful place. The clear water, cool breeze, and at this time of year the leaves were beginning to turn color a bit. Greens, oranges, and yellows shrouded their quant camping spot as the sun set. Lance took in a deep breath, it smelled wonderful. If possible he would have bottled the scent and used it as cologne.

“Yeah, this is nice.”, Hunk replied, “When was the last time we did something like this, just the three of us?”, He asked.

“Had to have been last April. We should do this more often, like not just when Lance gets his heartbroken.”, She smirked.

“Hey! I got stood up and then rejected-”

“Yeah by hot gym guy.”, She mused.

“His name is Keith-”, He corrected, “And c’mon have a little sympathy you gremlin.”, She ignored his insult and began breaking twigs in half to build a pile that would be easy to burn, “And just like that my mood has been tarnished again.”

“Don’t be over-dramatic Lance.”, Hunk teased, “C’mon guys, let’s just have a nice weekend while the weather lasts.”, And they did. They finished setting up camp, got a fire started, Hunk made some roasted vegetable and cheese sandwiches for dinner, and enjoyed their time together. It had really been quite some time since the three of them were able to spend time like this together, they were all so busy. Lance with work and helping his father make the transition into retirement, Pidge with school, and Hunk with his wedding plans with Shay. But this was nice, the fire was warm against Lance’s skin and he sighed contently.

“All I’m saying is that I totally would have won- but no… Singing the professors hair off is ‘frowned upon’ and gets you ‘disqualified’.”, Pidge mocked as she recounted her exploits at her classes scientific decathlon. Lance laughed at the thought of her professor, an ornery old man named Slav, freaking out after his hair got singed by a laser that was never meant to do more than refract light through a crystal. They continued to laugh but Lance stopped when he heard a large snapping behind him. He jumped slightly and turned around, peering into the darkness and trying to make out a shape of what could have caused the sound.

“Did you hear that?”, Lance asked. Pidge and Hunk looked at him quizzically, they had replied that they indeed heard the noise, but didn’t understand why Lance was so startled and shaken by it. It was likely a squirrel or a dear, they were common to the area after all. Lance pouted and reinvested himself in the conversation, but the crunch from behind came again pulling him out. He tried again and again to ignore the increasing noise coming from the depths of the forest but found it very difficult. Now Lance didn’t consider himself a paranoid person, but this was starting to be a lot. The noises only got louder and more frequent and every time he brought it up to Hunk or Pidge they would brush it off, “C’mon guys seriously I’m really starting to get creeped out.”, Lance said.

“Quit being a baby Lance it’s probably nothing. There’s gotta just be some animal out there-”, Pidge was cut off by the sound of a wolf howling. It was much too close for comfort.

“Believe me now!”, Lance grit out.

“Okay, it’s a wolf- look we should just get back to the car.”, Pidge explained as another wolf answered the howl back.

“Think it’d even be safe? We parked like a mile and a half away-”, One more wolf howled into the air, this one much closer than the first two, “Okay, we should just douse the fire and get in the tent. Maybe if we’re quiet and stay put they won’t come over here.”

“I didn’t even think there were wolves at Garrison lake.”, Pidge commented, “We’ve been coming here for years and we’ve never seen a wolf.”, She poured her water bottle over the flame to put it out as Hunk moved the food farther away from the tent so as to not draw them closer. Lance stared towards where the closest howl had come from as Hunk and Pidge moved to the tent, “Lance c’mon.”, He nodded and moved towards where they were from the perceived safety of the tent.

He was quickly made to stop in his tracks when out of the shadows of the trees came a barrelling wolf- the coat shined a thick purple and the eyes angry as they stared Lance down. Lance corrected that assessment, the eyes weren’t angry. They were _wicked_. The wolf bared its teeth, looking very ready to eat him alive. His heart beat hard and fast in his chest, “What do I do?”, Lance asked, paralyzed in fear.

“Play dead!”, Hunk whispered.

“Idiot that’s bears protecting their cubs!”, Pidge scolded, “Don’t show fear, make a lot of noise and try to make yourself look bigger.”, She told him. Lance nodded.

“Ah!”, He shouted loudly to try and spook the animal and he waved his hands high above his head. It was hard not to show fear when he was pretty sure he was going to piss himself any second. The wolf however seemed unfazed and the terrible ghost of a smirk on its face only widened at Lance’s display. It darted forward and knocked him on his back.

“Lance!”, Pidge and Hunk yelled and moved out to try and help their friend. The wolf stepped on Lance’s stomach and looked back to Pidge and Hunk and growled aggressively to get them to back off. Lance wasn’t a wolf expert but this thing was acting more like a person than an animal. It leered down towards Lance’s face, ready to pounce before two more wolves appeared and pushed it off him. Lance scurried back until he hit a tree and he was frozen as he watched the display. The two new wolves -a silver one with a scar across its nose and a futuristic looking arm replacement and an eerily familiar slick black wolf with purple and yellow-tinged eyes- pushed and bit at the purple wolf, barking and scratching before it ran off and gave up. 

The two wolves turned their attention to Lance and he once more felt the pang in his heart, this was it. This was how he was going to die. Oh god- the last time he’d spent time with his eldest brother he called him a _twink_! This couldn’t be happening. The silver one stepped back into the shadows but the black one moved to Lance, “Please don’t kill me.”, He pleaded, knowing it was futile, that the wolf couldn’t understand him, “Please don’t kill me.”, He whispered once more and he shut his eyes bracing for the wolf to lunge. Instead it brushed against his leg affectionately and ran off to join the silver wolf. Leaving Lance dazed, confused, and ready to get the fuck out of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brush with death we get a look into Lance's mind.   
> Meanwhile, Keith and Shiro reveal a bit of insight into who exactly the purple wolf was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know your thought!

“That’s it- the world doesn’t want me to be happy. First Nyma, then Keith, now even fucking camping.”, Lance pouted and crossed his arms. Hunk’s truck hummed to life around him and quickly sped out of the wood towards town. Lance would have never thought that he’d consider himself grateful for the red and rusty junker he currently sat in, but an old stained seat was ten times better than getting eaten alive by some freaky wolves in the forest.

“Quit being dramatic.”, Pidge scolded, “You’re fine, we’re not dead.”

Lance gave a squak of hurt, “Are you serious! You saw that thing! I was almost food!”, He felt a low churn in his gut when he remembered the eyes of the purple wolf bearing into his skull. Pidge agreed with his sentiment but continued the thought that he needed to just forget about it. Easy for her to say. It sounded comical when he thought about it, how he’d almost become wolf chow, but it was true. He was an inch away from dying. He’d almost _died_. And she was telling him to just forget about it. It kinda hurt. He sighed and resigned himself to silence for the rest of the car ride and Pidge and Hunk theorised about why there were suddenly so many wolves in the area. 

His eyes scanned the forest as they passed by, the headlights of the car seeming dim against the bright light of the full moon. Being left alone to his thoughts was dangerous for Lance, he was left to go over everything in excruciating detail. Nyma’s rejection, her laughter when she simply told Lance it wasn’t a good time after he explained he’d waited at the restaurant for an hour. Keith’s rejection, though at least he had the decency to say it to his face rather than a week later over the phone while Lance received pitying looks from wait staff. And now the wolves, his self esteem had already been pretty shot then add on to that his physical form. He could still feel the weight of those paws on his chest. He ran his hand under his shirt and when he removed it his fingers held a light amount of blood. The claws must have punctured the skin a bit. It wasn’t serious and he doubted he’d even need so much as a bandaid for it, but now that the adrenaline of the moment had worn off it stung a bit. 

Lance had never seen something he’d considered evil, but he couldn’t seem to find a better adjective for the look on the sinister wolf’s face. The way it loomed over Lance, seeming to savor the fear more than the prospect of a meal more than anything else. The weight on his chest, despite looking like it couldn’t weigh more than 100, maybe 110, pounds it felt like a grown man sitting on him. Like he was a kid and one of his brothers pinned him to the floor to dangle a booger in front of his face. The gleam in its eye, as if it knew of remorse- and felt none of it. Lose black eyes would haunt his dreams, that was evident. If it hadn’t been for those other two wolves Lance would be dead.

The other two wolves were more of a mystery to Lance’s mind; whereas the purple wolf had been evil, he wasn’t sure what to make of the other ones. In the heat of the moment he’d supposed that the fighting was a dispute over who would be the one to reap the benefits of the little meat Lance’s body held, but they’d just walked away. They didn’t even try to get at Lance after chasing away the evil one. The black one had nuzzled him, just as a dog would if it were comforting it’s owner. As if he knew and trusted Lance. It’s fur was soft and just as he still felt the weight and sting on his chest Lance also felt the tingle and tickle from where the wolf had brushed him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he’d dubbed the nuzzling ‘cute’. But that was far, _far_ in the back of his brain. 

Lastly there was the matter of the silver wolf, arguably the most mysterious of the group. The scar across its nose, likely from another altercation similar to that of tonight, and the arm. That was the most dumbfounding part of it all. What kind of wolf had a mechanical arm? Where would one get something like that? Even most people didn’t get that kind of tech, most with disabilities got a simple prosthetic, so where in hell did a wolf manage to get it. Lance supposed some human must have fitted it to the creature, which was also probably why it didn’t attack him. If those wolves had come across people before then they were assumably somewhat trained that people were (In the words of nemo) friends, not food. Lance thanked every God he could.

 

 

 

A few days passed, the full moon waned, and everything seemed to settle. Except with Keith, “What the _fuck_ was he doing out there!”, Keith screamed when he slammed the door at home, “Is he stupid!?”, Shiro wasn’t quite sure who Keith was referring to, Lance… or Lotor. Shiro had been surprised when when it was revealed that the boy they saved was Lance- cute gym guy. Even moreso when Keith revealed that he remembered the altercation between Lotor, vividly. 

The past times when they came out of their transformed state Keith had always declared how he never remembered a moment of it. Not that it was out of the ordinary, most werewolves didn’t remember what went on when they weren’t human until they learned to fully control their abilities. So to learn that Keith who was still very new, and novice, to his powers could fully recall the run-in was shocking. Lotor was like the siren of the wolf world. In human form he was poise, delicate, and graceful- pulling his victims in close until he turns and drags them underneath the surface to drown them. He’s part of Zarkon’s gang, a faction of wolves that hunts people rather than the acceptable deer and other agreed upon game. 

“If I ever get my hands on Lotor I’m going to strangle him.”, Keith grit and again immediately went for a package of beef in the fridge. This boy seriously needed to stop stress eating, “How dare he- in _our_ woods.”, Shiro could hardly understand anything he was saying past the full mouth of food, “Next time we don’t let him get away.”, Shiro grabbed the meat from his hand and shoved it back in the fridge despite Keith’s protests.

“No, you need to stop overloading on raw meat. You may be a wolf, but you’re half human too. It’s bad for you.”, Keith groaned and raised his eyebrows, “If you need to work out your anger that bad go find something else to do.”

“Shiro are you serious! You’re not even going to talk about Lotor and-”

“I will call Allura and Coran, I will report the sighting. Like I’m _supposed_ to, rather than taking matter into my own hands like you seem hell bent on doing. We’ll let the Altean council handle this, that’s what they’re there for.”, Keith grunted and made like he was going to refute but Shiro didn’t intend on letting him, “Why don’t you go to the gym. I’m sure Lance is pretty shaken. He might need an ear to listen to what happened?”

“Lance isn’t working right now.”, Keith quickly responded. Shiro decided he was going to let it slide how it was a tad creepy that he seemed to know Lance’s schedule but Keith sensed the questioning of it, “He only works nights… It came up in conversation a few weeks ago. I don’t stalk him.”

“Right… Well, you could still go just to work off some of your tension.”, Keith seemed unconvinced, “Look, you said it yourself before the full moon, you’re new at this. When you’re overcome and not in control of your emotions you could trigger a transformation. No one can control the full moon, but you need to learn how to keep it in check. The last thing you need is to change in the middle of the street.”

“I don’t know how you control it at will.”, Keith said shaking his head angrily.

“Remember, patience yields focus.”, Shiro reminded, “Go to the gym, work out some stress. I’ll call Altea, and we’ll both come back chill on the couch and play video games.”, Keith looked at him skeptically but signed in compliance.

“Call Adam and tell him to bring pizza on his way home from work.”, He said before grabbing his keys and walking out. 

Shiro was right, he just needed to work out his stress and then he’d be fine. After the scare it was unlikely Lance and his friends would venture into the woods again. Lotor and his goons were smart enough not to hunt outside the woods so he’d be safe. Altea would swoop in and take care of it like they always do. He was already beginning to feel calmer as he greeted on of Lance’s brothers with a wave while walking towards the locker room. He was glad he kept a spare change of clothes in his locker, and was glad that this gym was on the smaller side so he had the room to himself as he through on his shorts and T-shirt. He was also glad he kept spare water bottles.

Or well he _was_ glad he kept them. Not anymore. Not as he walked towards the treadmills and caught sight of something that he was certainly not expecting. So startled and overwhelmed he squeezed tight on the bottle causing the lid to pop clean off and water to leak everywhere. He wasn’t even phased by the puddle at his feet until the object of his staring had turned around and noticed it. And what, you may ask, cause Keith to completely lose his composure?

It was Lance. Lance on a yoga mat, in tight sheer leggings and a loose fitting crop top. Doing a yoga Keith will later learn to be called stretching puppy. But that didn’t matter, what mattered was that Lance was looking like a five star meal with his pert and perky ass stuck up in the air on full display for everyone. His back curved obscenely, his face pushed down into the mat and his arms stretched above his head. What did Keith ever do to deserve such a sight ingrained in his memory. 

“Uhm- do you, want a towel?”, Lance asked awkwardly snapping him from his thoughts. Keith looked down at his drenched hand and the puddle on the floor.

“S-sorry, yeah- Uhm, I know where they are I can grab it.”, Keith was about to make his way to the towel rack but he stopped in his tracks. He’d scolded himself last time for not stopping Lance and saying that just because the weekend wasn’t good didn’t mean other times weren’t, “Wait… Uh, I’ve been kinda kicking myself all weekend for, for not clarifying what I meant when I said the weekend wasn’t a good time.”, He noticed the shift on Lance’s face, as if the boy was waiting for even further rejection, “I just meant I had some stuff planned already with my brother. But, I’m free this week. If you, that is if you still want to go out?”, His heart was hammering in his chest as he awaited the answer, praying he hadn’t fucked up that badly last time. 

Lance’s face softened but there was still and underlying nervousness somewhere in his expression, “Give me your phone.”, He spoke. Keith dumbly fumbled for his phone with his dry hand before unlocking it and placing it in Lance’s palm. Lance tapped away for a minute before placing it back, “That’s my number… I know I told you I work weekday nights, but uhm… I’m free most other times.”

“Okay… So, I’ll text you?”, Keith asked, a hopeful smile on his face. Lance gave a tentative smile in return and nodded before returning to his yoga. Keith did an internal fistbump, rejoicing that he hadn’t screwed up too badly with Lance and that this was still salvageable. He was so happy that he’d even forgotten about the spilled water… well, at least until he’d slipped in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get further insight into more of Lance and Keith's personal relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think

“Don’t think I didn’t see that.”, Lance’s brother smiled slyly as Lance entered the office after his workout. Veronica was going to ignore Marco’s comment until she’d seen Lance roll his eyes and flush slightly redder than he already was. 

“See what?”, She leaned forward in her seat over the top of her laptop. Lance groaned and buried his face in the towel he’d used to wipe his sweat from his workout. He tasted the salt on his tongue but anything was better than the embarrassment he’d receive if he looked his siblings in the eyes.

“See Lance give his number to ‘hot gym guy’.”, Marco’s grin was wider than the equator, the lilt in his voice telling Lance as much despite still not looking. Desperate to hide his blush he spun on tired heels towards the window, “Who then proceeded to slip and fall in some water he spilled.”, He chuckled remembering how Keith had so obviously ogled his brother, completely ignoring the water, until he’d landed straight on his ass.

“Wow Lance, so enticing you’ve even got hot gym guy falling after you.”, Veronica teased. A small squeak escaped Lance, at the thought of Keith finding him ‘enticing’, but this reaction seems to have only spurred his siblings on further, “Nyma who? All Lance needed was lean and buff Keith to make him forget.”

“Yeah, he is a twink after all.”, Veronica burst into hysterics after Marco dropped the comment. Lance groaned again, first Luis, now Marco and Veronica? Was that the new family joke? Calling him a twink? He prayed that Rachel would have his back if god forbid they brought this up in front of their parents. 

“Don’t you both have anything better to do?”, Lance asked as he finally turned around. He hated those smug and pleased faces he was met with when his siblings saw his bright red tomato face. They glanced at each other for a moment before shrugging and turning back to Lance.

“No.”

“Not really.”, He frowned, crossing his arms and shaking his head. The worst, that’s what those two were. They were the worst, a nuisance, a pain in Lance’s behind. He hoped his negative emotions came across on his face, despite the incredible heat he felt from his blush. Veronica mirrored his pout in a manner more childish than Lance would have liked to see from his older more mature sister, “Aww, is wittwle Wance upset his big bwother and sistew are picking on him?”

“I’m not five anymore I can take both of you in a fight.”, Lance attempted a low growl in his voice, something he would have imagined in a TV show that would have the opposition running for the hills. But of course his siblings knew his false vibrato when it reared its head. Marco simply raised an eyebrow before Lance shook his head and stomped over to the bathroom to get changed. 

“You know we’re just teasing you, I’m happy that you got yourself a date.”, Marco called through the door. Lance’s scoff was so loud and immediate he was sure his brother would be able to hear his eyes rolling. 

“I just gave him my number, he might not text or call.”, Lance responded, his phone suddenly felt heavy in his pocket at the thought of yet another rejection. And not just another rejection overall but another rejection from Keith. That would be cruel, fool him once shame on you… fool him twice- He shook his head, hoping to shake the darker thoughts with them. Keith would call, he didn’t seem like the type of person to perk up Lance’s hopes just to tear them down for the fun of it. 

“Oh please you didn’t see the way he was ogling you. I had half a mind to tell him I’d kick him out if he didn’t stop eye-fucking my little brother.”, Lance could hear Veronica smack Marco’s shoulder for being to brass in the way he spoke, “Hey! Look- what I mean is, Lance he was clearly into you and he’d be an idiot for passing up on a chance to be with a McClain. After all, we are all incredibly talented and amazing.”

Lance finally exited the bathroom, having changed out of his yoga clothes and into his sweats, “Only you would turn building me up into a chance to boast about yourself.”

“It’s in his nature.”, Veronica said, “Unfortunately it’s the only thing he’s good at.”

“Um, excuse me- when did this stop being about teasing Lance and start being about teasing me?”, Marco asked.

“We could team up and get Veronica.”, Marco offered to Lance.

“Oh sure, bring me in on your plots to save your own skin. Sorry but I’m okay heading out to the man the front desk.”

 

 

Keith considered himself a pretty confident guy. He didn’t like to mince words, said what he thought when he thought it, and wasn’t afraid to go after what he wanted. And right now, he wanted Lance. It seemed a bit brash to say it in that way, but Keith was a straightforward kind of guy. He wanted to get to know Lance, he always seemed like such a sweet and fun guy. Keith remembered the first time he met him, late at night in the gym. Trying to work out frustration when a loud giggle pierced through the air. Normally he would have been annoyed, questioning who had the audacity to laugh so loud and proud this early in the morning. But the laugh was contagious, and calming. It took all the frustration out of his muscles and he found himself walking the halls to find the origin of the wonderous melody. 

When his eyes landed on Lance, he went weak kneed. His nose scrunched up slightly, freckles decorating his cheeks, and pearly white teeth shining. When his laughter died down and he opened his eyes towards the guy Keith recognized as Hunk (Who had signed him up as a member the previous week), and those eyes were _blue_. Brilliant, beautiful, bubbly- _blue_. Like an galaxy, like an ocean of shining stars hidden within his eyes. Keith was embarrassed to admit he had been caught staring. But since that day he and Lance had always done this, dance. 

They walked around each other for months, dropping casual flirtatious lines, lingering glances- and finally Lance worked up the courage and asked Keith, and after a misunderstanding Keith got things back on track. But now the ball was in his court, and this was where he was counting on his forward mindedness, his brashness- but it wasn't there. He stared at the number on his phone screen, and couldn’t find the courage to type and send a message. He was far too nervous. And Keith Kogane didn’t get nervous. Keith Kogane made _other boys_ nervous. 

“Oh my god you’ve been staring at your phone for an hour, just freaking call him!”, Adam laughed. Keith ripped his gaze from the phone over to the clock on the wall. Adam wasn’t kidding, he really had been looking at the screen for an hour, “What happened to Keith the heartbreaker?”

“I don’t want to break his heart!”, Keith shouted perhaps a bit too quickly. Adam smirked and moved quickly snatching the phone from the table. Keith had been in this situation before, Shiro had texted many of his highschool boyfriends in attempts to ‘help’ Keith. He never helped him. All he did was make him nervous and anxious and resentful. He felt his heart stop as he growled. Adam’s eyes widened at the noise, fear evident in them as he slowly put the phone back on the table.

“Sorry-”, He paused and Keith tried to gauge why he was so afraid, “Keith, take a breath. Calm down.”, He made a gesture towards Keith’s hands. Furry and clawed. He was losing control. _**Patience yields focus.**_. He couldn’t lose control. He didn’t want to lose control, “Better?”, Keith nodded his head, sitting and taking a breath, “Don’t stress yourself out over this okay? Just, be yourself. Lance is sure to love it.”, His hand on Keith’s shoulder warm and comforting, a ghost of his late father’s. 

Keith picked up the phone with a sigh. _Don’t overthink it, just be yourself_. He typed out a ‘hey’. Now all he could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know you're thoughts

Lance’s leg bounced nervously from his place on the couch overlooking the window. Keith had said he would be picking him up at 11 AM, and Lance was embarrassed to admit he was nervous that the other boy wouldn’t show. Which was exactly why Lance had insisted Keith be the one to pick him up, that way he could be rejected from the comfort of his own home surrounded by those he loved. Not random waiters and empathetic onlookers. He could feel the eyes of his siblings on him as he attempted to calm his nerves by scrolling through his social media feed. Most of his notifications were about his wolf attack. Some sympathies, some non-believers, a lot of his college friends saying they should come visit just to see the so-called mechanical wolf. In his mind they were crazy if they went anywhere near those wood. The mechanical and black wolf may have been fine, but that purple one was a killer through and through.

Suddenly a motorcycle hummed into his driveway, pulling him from his thoughts. Hot damn, that wasn’t fair. Lance suddenly felt self conscious in his baby blue sweater and white skinny jeans. Lance went for cute and fun first date meanwhile Keith went for the whole, ‘you’re daughter calls me daddy too’ vibe. Tightly fitted black shirt that defined his _already_ defined chest, he sported a leather jacket with an insignia that read ‘Blade of Marmora’ on the back, black skinny jeans and oh damn THIGHS. Lance went a bit weak in the knees, “Holy shit he’s totally in a biker gang!”, Rachel yelled, suddenly not caring whether or not Lance knew she had been watching him. Her outburst earned her small smacks and scolding from the other McClain children but it didn’t deter her, “That’s totally a gang jacket! It’s gotta be!”

“He better not be in a gang.”, Veronica said pointedly, “My baby brother is not getting mixed up with some trouble maker.”, She put her hands on his shoulders looking him right in the eyes, “You hear me Lance? If he tries to get you do drugs or puts his hands on you then you-”

“Veronica, Dios mío, relájate. Keith is nice, you know him.”, Lance’s shoulders bunched to pry his sisters hands from them, “I’ll be fine.”, On the word fine his voice reverted back to that of a twelve year old as the doorbell rang.

“See you’re nervous!”, Veronica pointed out.

“Yeah nervous because Keith is totally gonna eat him for Lunch.”, Marco laughed. Heat rushed to Lance’s face and he stormed off towards the door, this was not fair. So what if he was the youngest, did that mean he was doomed to a life of over-protection and teasing forever? 

“Since Mama and Papa aren’t here the task falls to me, as the oldest, to question Keith’s intentions with Lance.”, Luis boasted.

“You will do nothing of the sort!”, Lance shouted. His siblings continued to talk amongst themselves so Lance took the opportunity to walk out the door quickly and slam the door behind him. His intention to have him and Keith leave the property as soon as possible, however he seemed to have underestimated how close Keith would be to the door, and as soon as he stepped out he bumped into his chest. Keith’s arms instinctively wrapped around Lance to keep them both steady and from toppling to the ground. Lance could almost hear his siblings giggling at the display they were no doubt watching from the window. Jerks.

“Hey, you okay?”, Keith asked. Voice low in his ear. Lance quickly stood up and squeaked out a nod, as best he could. Willing for his face to not be as red as he thought it was.

“S-sorry…”, Lance apologized, “I’m kind of clumsy when I’m nervous.” He averted his gaze towards the floor mentally cursing himself for revealing so easily that he was nervous. Keith placed a hand on Lance’s chin, lifting it so he would look up at his eyes.

“S’okay, I think it’s cute.”, He smiled. Lance wheezed a bit on the inside, unable to believe Keith just said that with a straight face. Meanwhile Keith was freaking out under the surface. Never in a million years would he have the guts to admit that he’d practiced calling Lance cute a thousand times in the mirror. He’d planned to wait for the perfect moment, pull out the smooth moves and sweep Lance off his feet. He couldn’t have known that the opportunity would come so early in the afternoon. Now he was totally thrown off, he didn’t have any other moves rehearsed. How was he supposed to keep up the suave guy act when that adorable blush on Lance’s face made him feel thousands of butterflies swarming in his stomach. 

Lance pushed him slightly with a smile on his face, “You can’t just say stuff like that.”, He groaned into his hand. Keith smiled next to him.

“You ready to go?”, He asked gesturing to his motorcycle. Lance eyed it wearily, a bit nervous. He’d never been on a bike before, he didn’t even know Keith _had_ a bike. One thing Lance was sure of was that he’d seen plenty of romcoms and knew how motorcycles worked out for dates. His toes curled in anticipation as he nodded.

When Lance got on the back of the bike, helmet on his head, and wrapped his arms around Keith’s torso his mind was blown. He’d obviously known he had a thing for Keith’s abs, but what he didn’t even remotely consider was that he would have a thing for his _shoulders_. Broad and defined, Lance really got the sense that he could be manhandled from those shoulders. It was not fair in anyway.

 

 

“This is one of my favorite restaurants.”, Lance smiled when Keith pulled up in front of a popular waterfront cafe, “The owner Allura is one of my closest friends!”

“You know Allura?”, Keith asked. 

“Yeah, since high school.”, Keith wondered how much he knew about Allura. Certainly not as much as Keith did. He couldn’t know that at night the owner turned into the high priestess of the Altean council. He couldn’t know that the full moon affected her just the same as Keith. But now wasn’t the time for this. This was their date. Hopefully, if things went well, the first of many.

“She was nice enough to reserve us a table out on the balcony.”, He smiled, holding open the door for Lance like a gentleman.

“Why thank you kind sir.”, Lance joked. 

The date overall went great, lots of laughing and joking. A few occasional flirts, mainly stemming from Keith deciding he wanted to rate Lance’s best pickup lines. They decided that the best one was one Lance had modified just for when he wanted to hit on guys, ‘My mom thinks I’m straight, want to help me prove her wrong?’. It got a solid 10 out of 10 from Keith and prompted him to flirt back with his own. However it fell flat, proving to Lance that Keith and flirting were like a spark, hot and bright all at once, but difficult to keep going. It was a bit endearing, and made him feel a little bit better. It was the only reason he didn’t feel totally and completely out of his league with Keith. Well that, and the mullet.

“What is with you and my hair? This is like the hundredth time you’ve called it a mullet.”, Keith laughed.

“It is a mullet.”

“Is not!”

“It is, but it’s still cute. Something I can run my fingers through.”, Lance spoke. Keith’s face flushed at the implications of Lance running his fingers through his hair. Sensing the double entendre Lance quickly added, “Cause I like braiding hair. Having two sisters and a niece, I- uhm, I do their hair a lot…”, But his face was already flushed just as red, “Not that I… wouldn’t be opposed, to uhm… Other situations.”

“Lance are you saying what I think you’re saying?”, Keith smirked.

“Shut up~”, Lance said quietly burying his face in his hands, “I can’t believe I said that. I’m sorry, you can forget about it.”

“Or I could remember it.”, He remarked, “I don’t know, I wouldn’t be too opposed to, ‘other’ situations either.”

“Keith Kogane, you are going to be the death of me.”, Little did Lance know how true that statement would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in the woods is a dangerous place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with the long wait, but I was waiting on an image for this created by the wonderfully amazing TayTei, Huge thanks to her it came out amazing.
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think.

Lance was feeling better about himself than he had in awhile. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a date that well, if ever at all. He’d been dropped off at his home, walked to his doorstep, and kissed on the cheek a soft ‘have a good night’ lingering in the air as the sun set somewhere off in the distance. He was a bit bashful when he remembered the eagerness in which he’d then captured Keith’s lips. Not that he didn’t love the gentlemanly type Keith was putting forth, but he wasn’t so delicate that a proper kiss would cause him to wilt. 

Keith had made him feel special in a way no one else had before. He’d only ever been with two guys before (And one of them was a much regretted one night stand he preferred to not mention) so he was used to doing all the pampering- not that he didn’t like it, but it was nice to be the one of the receiving end every once and awhile. Keith made him feel like he was on cloud 9. Even with his inconsistencies in flirting, he still made Lance feel warm and fuzzy. He wasn’t without his quarks, like for some odd reason he asked for his burger barely cooked- like seriously Lance liked a rare burger as much as the next stereotypical californian but that thing was still _breathing_. He also had an odd tendency to sniff things, kinda like a dog, but Lance found that more endearing than anything else. He was willing to overlook those oddities however in favor of the socially awkward gym buff with a fluffy heart.

Lance found out a lot about Keith he never would have guessed. For one, he has a dog. A German Shepard Husky mix named Kosmo who has the most precious blue purple eyes. And to think, Lance totally had him pegged as a cat person. He also found out that the extremely buff dude he works out with occasionally, Shiro, is in fact not his friend but his brother. Who was also getting married come springtime. A wedding in which Keith would be the best man and also likely hugging the wall the whole night. Quite possibly his favorite thing he learned though was what Keith did for a living. Apparently he worked in the local hardware store lumber yard. It partially explained why he was able to bench upwards of 400 pounds without breaking a sweat- and also gave Lance an amazing mental image of him in a tank top, hair pulled into a ponytail, and glistening in the sun as he threw around barrels of wood. 

“Fantasizing about Keith?”, Luis’ voice broke his thoughts as he stumbled through the door, knees feeling weak from the kiss. 

“Why do you only seem to care about my love life lately.”, Lance hissed, “No ‘see any good movies lately Lance?’ Or ‘What did you eat for lunch Lance?’. What ever happened to chivalry towards one's own kin? Why must I be heckled so?”, He flopped over dramatically into his brothers arms with a swoon. 

“That’s Lance talk for ‘You’ve figured me out’”, Veronica laughed. 

“C’mon, what happened to the Lance who would gush to me when someone cute so much as looked his way?”, Rachel coed. 

“We need to hear all about it, then we report back to mom and dad and assess if Keith is worthy of dating our little brother.”, Marco chimed in. 

Lance pushed out of Luis’ hold and glared at them all, “You people need a life.”

“Hey I’m the only one in this room married with children. Arguably, I’m the one who should be saying that.”

“Geez, he gets kids and he turns into a 90 year old man.”, Veronica teased, “But seriously Lance, we wanna know all the juicy details!”

“We all saw him kiss you-”

“Oh god first the biker jacket and now he’s kissing you! He’s not a good influence!”

“Mama and papa will never approve-”

“I approve though. Totally easy on the eyes.”

“Yea too bad he’s gay-”

“More like too bad I’m straight-”

“OH MY GOD!”, Lance finally erupted, “You’re all insane! Clinically insane!”, and loud laugh escaped his mouth, “I’m not 14 kissing Kelsey James under the bleachers anymore!”

“Oh I remember that-”

“Ugh they grow up so fast-”

“Seems like just yesterday he was in diapers”

Rachel placed her hands on Lances cheeks and squished, “You used to be so cute, my baby brother’s all grown up and dating a some guy probably in a biker gang”, She lamented whilst Lance pushed her off. 

“Oh shut up! You’re a year older than me!”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Lance groaned loudly and began trudging towards the kitchen. Ignoring the laughter behind him he shouted, “Mama! They’re all being assholes again!”

 

“C’mon Keith you can do this.”, He whispered lowly to himself. He felt the nip of cold autumn air around his arms and tried to channel that part of discomfort into his willingness to transform. He hated the woods. At least he did now. Vaguely he could remember a time when he was a child and the wilderness didn’t seem so empty and void. When his father smiled down at him beside a campfire and the full moon had yet to affect him. When he could still remember his mother’s face without feeling anger and resentment. 

He never asked for this. He never asked to be afraid of himself and what he might to do others. Never wanted to give up control of himself to some giant piece of rock in space. Sometimes he wished he could be normal. Even as a child, before the transformations were a thing he still had to live a less than desired life. He knew of wars humans could only dream up in books. Of bloody factions that killed and hunted each other relentlessly. He couldn’t count the amount of times his pack had to move to avoid violence. Though in hindsight maybe getting their own paws dirty wasn’t such a bad idea. 

Keith could vividly remember the night his parents died. He could see it all play out again and again like a movie in his mind. The terror in his father’s eyes. The blood staining the wooden floors of their living room. The way his mother’s hand went cold. The Galra. The most blood thirsty pack of wolves Keith had ever had the displeasure of meeting. They killed his father because he was human, and they would have killed Keith too- had his mother not stepped in. Keith’s father died because of his mother. And Keith’s mother died because of him. That was a hard pill to swallow as a child. 

He had fled to the woods, where he met up with Shiro. But he will never forget how cold the forest was that night. How unforgivingly cold. So as he stood in the clearing, he attempted his focus on controlling his transformation. Trying to willingly turn into a beast- a freak of nature- a monster. 

“Patience yields focus.”, He took a steadying breath suddenly wishing he had brought Shiro on his late night excursion. Although Shiro and Adam hadn’t had much alone time lately so he supposed it could wait. Besides, Keith’s chest swelled at the thought of being able to show Shiro he figured out transformations on his own. 

He inhaled once more, and dug his bare feet into the ground. He could do this. He could transform at will and regain consciousness throughout. He wished at moments like this he had been better taught things about wolves as a child- but he was a kid stuck between two worlds. Too wolf to be a human, and too human to be a wolf. The blood began pumping through his veins at that. His anger starting to swell and he could feel the transformation beginning. But this was bad- oh this was not what Keith wanted to do. Anyone could transform when consumed by anger, it took someone completely in control to do it while relaxed. 

“Calm down.”, He tried to himself, “Just calm down.”, behind him he heard a twig snap and an all to familiar voice call out a lost ‘hello?’. Turning his head so fast he was sure he’d given himself whiplash Keith ducked into the nearest bush. He couldn’t let anyone see him half naked in the woods- _especially Lance_ , he was think he’s crazy and never go on another date with him again. What the hell was he even doing out in the woods anyway? It was 3 AM- he should have been coming home from work not taking an excursion late outside. 

“Hello?”, Lance’s voice called once more, “I thought I heard someone- I’m lost!”, The crack in his voice complimented the fear in his eyes, “I- I don’t remember how I got here- Please if anyones out there I’m not gonna hurt you I just need help!”, immediately Keith’s eyes furrowed. What did he mean he didn’t know how he got there? Okay- despite him going to think Keith is completely insane; Lance is clearly in some sort of not okay situation that Keith can help with so he has to reveal himself to-

A loud growl washed its way into Keith’s ear and he froze. He recognized that growl, those terrible words it spoke. It spoke of pain. It spoke of blood… it spoke of a _meal_. Keith felt the anger he tried to push away begin to fester once more. His eyes fixed on Lance who looked around obviously terrified trying to find the source of the growling. Lotor’s bark came through again and Lance visibly jumped. A tear slipped from his eye, glistening in the light off of the waning gibbous above them. That bastard. 

That stupid idiot terrible awful inhumane evil bitch face dick brained unbearable bastard. He kidnapped him- there was no other explanation. He kidnapped Lance, brought him to the woods, and set him loose to take part in his sickening hunt. Keith wasn’t going to let Lotor get away this time. This time he was going sink his teeth into that neck and only release once any semblance of a pulse disappeared. This time he was going to claw out eyes, and disembowel. This time- he was killing Lotor. 

 

Lance wished he would wake up from his nightmare. He _wished_ it was a nightmare. God let this be anything but real. He didn’t even know how he ended up in the woods- part of why it was so terrifying. One moment he’d been walking to his car, having finished his shift, and the next he was waking up at the base of a tree. He could feel some kind of throbbing on the back of his head, but was too afraid to check for blood. There was bruising on his forearm, in the shape of what looked to Lance like teeth and he was suddenly aware of what woods he was in. 

All at once the fear of a murderous kidnapper was replaced with fear for hungry wolves. His chest felt tight and the still healing scars in his chest started to sting and burn at the memory of that dreadful night, “Calm down. Just calm down.”, as if mirroring what he was hoping he could say to himself a voice broke through the thickened leaves but instead of listening to its words Lance went into full on panic mode. What if it was his kidnapper- oh god what sick and cruel game was this?

“Hello?”, Lance’s mouth was moving before he even comprehended it. And to think, he always yelled at people in horror movies for the cleshay. He continued his nervous ramblings, hoping he’d stumbled upon some hermited lumberjack rather a crazy psycho, until he heard a growl. One he recognized and tears fell from his eyes. Why wasn’t he dreaming- he should be at home- in bed- not here- where anything could-

A bark rang out and Lance was moving quickly. His flight or fight kicking in hard core as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn’t know where exactly he was running, only hoping that his vague knowledge of the woods would allow him to find his way back to civilization. Briefly he wondered if the wolves belonged to whoever had dragged him out here one of them did have a mechanical arm after all- what if this was all connected somehow? Unfortunately Lance didn’t have time to pursue the thought avenue as he was blindsided by a wolf leaping from the shadows. It was the same one from before. Purple and evil and nasty all over. God why did this wolf have the same look in his eyes that his ex did? 

“ _ **Ah!**_ ”, Lance’s blood curdling scream rang through the trees. It came out half choked and sobbing as the wolf sank its teeth into his leg. This really was it wasn’t it? This was how Lance was going to die. Cold and alone at the jaws of a beast. He could feel the animal trying to rip the meat from the bone of his leg and he let out another shout of anguish. 

Before however the wolf could fully rip apart his limb something sleek and black latched onto it’s neck forcing it to let go. Lance could feel the extreme cold as red began to leak from his wound, he let out an involuntary whimper and tried to crawl back away from the fight before him. He watched helplessly as the two wolves fought for the upperhand. They were fighting for whoever would get to kill him. His hand search in his pocket for his phone- he couldn’t run so if this was it he could at least type out a final goodbye for his family. Readily available to whoever found his body. Unfortunately for his sanity he couldn’t even find the strength the to grasp the phone in his hand, let alone type out some sort of will. 

A sharp whine snapped him from his thoughts and he saw the purple wolf darting away through its own injury. The black one looked as if it might follow but after a sniff to the air turned its attention back on Lance. Slowly it stalked towards him, his breathing going erratic as he crawled further back till he hit a tree and could crawl no more. The wolf leaned in, sniffing his face almost in curiosity and Lance tried to hold himself still. Eyes frozen and body paralyzed in fear- he wanted to cry but now even tears were too scared to fall from his eyes.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158456280@N07/40490226913/in/dateposted-public/)

Lance was going to die- this was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road out of the woods isn't easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

Lance tried to hold his breath despite the fact that his chest was heaving, he closed his eyes tight trying to focus on a happy place rather than the terrifying reality of a wolf sniffing around his neck. The wolf licked a stripe up Lance’s neck and he heard a growl close to his ear, as if it was letting out a final warning before it would sink its teeth into the jugular and make the kill shot. He had never been one for superstition but suddenly his mind was flooded with images of every important life event from birth to that point in life. He swallowed pathetically, _’Life flashing before my eyes? God how cleshay can I get?’_ , He thought weakly. The wolf unhinged its jaws not unlike a snake and he prepared for the end, but instead he was met with that same whimper from before. High pitched and apologetic, as if it was a puppy before him and not a bloodthirsty hound. 

Before Lance could even comprehend the situation the wolf began to lick at his leg, but in less of an ‘I’m going to eat you’ and more of a ‘I’m trying to help you’ kind of way. The tongue was like sandpaper and stung as it swept past each bloody hole in his skin, but he had to admit it was better than getting eaten alive like he had anticipated. The wolf let out another cry and nudged at his knee, it was trying to tell him to stand. And somehow, likely thanks to adrenaline, Lance grasped at the low branches of the tree trunk to bring himself to a standing position, “I don’t suppose you know how to get out of here?”, Lance choked out between shallow breaths, laughing internally at how he spoke to the animal like it would understand him.

Miraculously though, it seemed that the wolf did and it began to push at his hand in the direction it wanted to go. Warily Lance stood for a moment, was he really about to blindly follow a wolf into the woods when he was nearly killed by one moments ago? He still had no idea how he even got into the woods in the first place, and now he was about to go barrelling deeper into the trees? But what choice did he have, he could wait where he was and chance the psycho wolf coming back for its dinner. And what’s to say anyone would find him, once his family notices he’s missing he’s sure the last place they will look is anywhere near the forest he swore he’d rather die before reentering. So he took a step with the black wolf by his side into the unknown. 

After only minutes of walking the adrenaline seemed to wear and his leg was overtaken by a burning sensation. Even if this wolf was taking him back to a road or _something_ what’s to say he has enough energy to make it there? Or enough energy to make it back to a hospital or even somewhere with a cell signal? He pushed forward through the pain the best he could, gripping onto the fur coat of his guide for dear life. The four legs the only thing keeping him from collapsing and melting into a pile of his own living corpse. Through the trees a small peak of sunlight shone through. That meant the sun was rising and that Lance had been in the forest for three hours now. Surely at this point his family was at the very _least_ worried if his over protective mother hadn’t already tried filing a missing persons report. 

Everytime he slowed, or made to stop his companion pushed him along until finally they reached a dirt road. In the distance he could see Altea but it was miles away, “Oh God.”, Lance sobbed and he collapsed, his leg was at this point coated in blood. It soaked through his jeans and if someone wished they could’ve retraced his steps with the trail he left behind. He had lost all feeling in it, having walked for at least an hour at this point and pulled his phone out. Still no signal. The wolf pushed up against him, nudging his head multiple times to try and push him towards the road, “I can’t”, Lance said weakly at the animal, “Oh god I can’t-”, He sighed, laying down he took deep breaths, the wolf’s mewl in the background blurring into nothing but a faint ringing, “I’m sorry.”, And with that the world spun into a black void.

 

 

Keith knew he should have been doing everything in his power to keep Lance awake, but he also knew that he would be able to do much more for him in human form. So when Lance’s eyes shut and his already somewhat bludgeoned head hit the dirt beneath him Keith transformed back into a person. The situation so dire that he couldn’t even take a moment to appreciate that he was able to transfigure willingly. He scooped Lance up in his arms and began running as fast as he could towards the hospital.

If he’s lucky Lotor will still be in the woods and he can finish the job. It had killed him inside not to go after him when he was weak and on the ropes but if Keith had gone after Lotor, then Lance surely would have died. There was no telling how many other members of the Galra pack were lurking in that forest, or what exactly they wanted with Lance, but whatever it was it couldn’t be good. Regardless, all of those things could wait until Lance was in a hospital and getting taken proper care of. 

Once Keith entered a working cellular range he called 911, shouting a location into the microphone and propping an unconscious Lance against a telephone poll. He kept his hands on Lance’s wrist, his pulse was slowing but Keith was sure he would be able to hold out until the police showed up, “You’re gonna be okay Lance, help is on the way.”, He reassured. Next thing he knew the sound of blaring sirens faded into the foreground of his hearing, “See- everything is-”, Keith whipped his head back around to see that his eyes were half open, he was clearly in a delirious state but his eyes were right on Keith, who in a panic bolted away as fast as possible. 

He watched from a distance as paramedics loaded Lance into the ambulance and sped off towards the hospital. Quickly he fumbled in his pocket for his phone and dialed Shiro, frantically explaining everything that had gone down over the course of the last couple of hours, “He might have seen me- what do I do?! I can’t- Lotor is- He isn’t safe- and he’s double not safe if he finds out what we are-”

“Keith calm down, I’ll talk to captain Alfor and let him know this has something to do with the Galra. He’ll put me on the case and then when we get the all clear from the hospital I can go down and see if he remembers anything about you being less than human.”, Shiro assured, “Now you need to come home-”

“What?! Lotor is injured! This is my chance to get him-”

“How do you know he’s even still there? Keith there is a protocol for these types of things.”

“Shiro-”

“No. You need to come home right now. This is a job for the council, you can’t just-”

“I can’t let him get away! He’s hurting Lance he-”

“Keith. Home. Now.”

 

 

 

“Lance, mi hijo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Que pasó? Oh mi bebé, siento tanto que estés herido, yo-”

“Mama- Estoy… Bien.”, Lance settled on, “Estoy bien.”, But it was clear the sentiment was merely a front he was putting on for his worried mother.

“Hijo mío, ¿cómo sucedió esto?”, She questioned towards her son but also half towards the doctor and police officer, both of whom clearly couldn’t speak spanish and gave her a lost look, “What happened to my son?”, She clarified in english, her hand like a death grip on Lance’s. 

“A wolf.”, Lance said softly his voice breaking.

“Mrs. McClain, perhaps it would be better if I explained in the hallway.”, The officer said. Lance’s mother looked at her son who gave her a nod and she exited the room with her husband, the doctor and the officer.

“Now tell me how my son ended up here.”, Rosa demanded, her full mama bear was showing.

“We’re not exactly sure-”

“Well that’s just ridiculous! He’s awake just go ask him how he-”

“Ma’am your son has explained some bits and pieces but he has some missing time in his memories.”, The cop explained, “Somehow he wound up in the woods where he was attacked by wolves-”

“Is he going to-”

“This is where I can offer some help.”, The doctor spoke, “Lance has sustained a multitude of injuries, including two broken toes, bruising around his torso, and the more obvious bite to his leg and blow to his head. We’ve done an MRI and it doesn’t appear that Lance has any significant brain damage however now that he’s awake we’d like to do some more tests to be certain he doesn’t have a concussion. His leg has suffered some mild damage to the muscle so he’ll need to be in crutches for at least a couple of weeks, but we’ve stitched up the bite wound and it should heal over nicely. He lost quite a bit of blood so we’re currently doing an infusion. It’s going to be quite painful for a month but other than that psychically he should be fine.”, Rosa let out an audible ‘thank god’.

“Mentally however is another story.”, The police officer said.

“With all due respect officer-”

“Shirogane.”

“Officer Shirogane, but my son is not crazy-”

“I never insinuated that he was. Lance has just gone through an extremely traumatic event, the evidence thus far points this being some sort of kidnapping. That combined with the animal attack- it can have a long lasting impact on the psyche. His mind may begin to make up memories to explain something he’d rather repress.”, He handed Rosa a card, “This is the phone number of an amazing therapist, take it from someone who's seen a lot, it might be helpful for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I don't speak any spanish so I used a translator app. Please let me know if it's inaccurate so I can fix it!  
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twists of fate run dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

“Lance!”, Veronica shouted to him as he lay on the couch, “Your boy toy is here!”, Lance furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Veronica popped her head into the living room, “Keith.”, She explained, “Keith is your boy toy.”

“He is not!”, Lance shouted his face suddenly blooming in red, “I don’t have a boy toy- He’s just- well I- Ugh”, he finally groaned, “If I weren’t on strict orders from the doctor I would so be killing you right now.”

“Whatever, do you want me to send him in?”, her voice softened for a moment, “Or do you still not want visitors?”, Lance sighed, it has been two days since the attack and in those two days he’ll admit he’d been a shut in. He hadn’t gone outside once and was also ignoring most of his text messages, “He brought you flowers~”

“Fine, you can send him in. But warn him first that I look like a hobbit and it’s in fact _not_ cute.”, He conceded to his sisters eyes. After all Dr. Wimbledon-Smythe, or Coran as he was so insistent on Lance calling him by his first name, had told him yesterday after their first session it wasn’t good to lock himself away after a traumatic event. It would be better if he opened up about it, that way he can accept what happened and begin to move forward. 

When Keith stepped through the threshold Lance was immediately reminded of why he was attracted to him. He was also immediately reminded that he didn’t look cute, and he knows he warned him but still. It didn’t feel good, “Your sister was right, you don’t look cute,”, okay ouch that one hurt, “You look adorable.”, and that wasn’t _fair_. 

“I- Oh, I uhm…, sorry I’ve been radio silent for the last couple of days… How did you know I was-”

“Well my brother- remember? He’s the officer assigned to your case, and he uh, let me know what was going on.”, Keith extended the bouquet of flowers towards Lance, “I got these bought these for you.”

“They’re lovely, thank you.”, Lance smiled and kissed Keith’s cheek. 

“D-do you, wanna talk about it?”, Keith asked. So far Shiro has said Lance didn’t remember him being there but that didn’t mean he wasn’t terrified of some sudden epiphany. 

“Well, if I’m being honest I don’t actually remember a whole ton of what happened. I mean I don’t even remember calling 911.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”, Lance laughed softly, “You had nothing to do with this-”

“I’m just sorry that it happened.”, Lance nodded not really know how to respond the to earnest tone Keith spoke with, “I know you’re still recovering but… I had a really nice time at lunch the other day, I would really like to do something with you again. It- it could be low-key, like movies and chinese take-out if getting around is still pretty difficult with one leg- not that I meant you couldn’t do things but I just want to be sympathetic and-”

Lance cut him off with a laugh and those fond looking piercing eyes that Keith was growing to fawn over, “Movies and Chinese sounds nice.”

“Awwwww~”, Veronica interrupted. Lance immediately looked over his shoulder at her, shooting daggers with his eyes, “Sorry I ruined it didn’t I?”

“Yes.”, Lance grit. Veronica backed out of the room unapologetically and Lance turned back to Keith, “We might have to do it at your place though, it’s impossible to get any privacy here.”

“That’s cool. Its okay, I understand the overprotective sibling thing-”

“SEE?! HE SAYS HE GETS IT!”, Veronica shouted from somewhere. 

“Oh my god! Go away Ronnie!”, Lance sighed and buried his head in his hands, “I’m so sorry for her.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. So, maybe tomorrow? You can come over, and I can order us some chinese-”

“Woah wait I’m paying!”, Lance interrupted. 

“Don’t be stupid I’ll pay-”

“No. You paid for lunch, and you’re hosting movie night so it’s only fair that I pay for the chinese-”

“But I asked so I pay-”

“Fine then date cancelled.”

“Wait what-?”

“Keith would you like to go on a date with me? Done. There, I asked now I pay.”, Lance crossed his arms, so sure of himself and holding his head as high as it would go. He peaked an eye open to glance at Keith and oh boy was _that_ a mistake. Keith had the fondest look in his eye and it made Lance feel weak and gelatinous. He had half the nerve to kiss that stupid small smile right off the man's lips but held himself to some level of restrain and shut his eyes again.

“You’re ridiculous.”, Keith’s voice dripped with warmth and if Lance wasn’t already sitting was sure he would have fallen over from weak knees, “And adorable.”, he stated again. ‘ _Damn_ ’, Lance cursed internally. He was really hoping he’d segwayed away from that bit of conversation but evidently Keith was insistent upon making him spontaneously combust, “You blush really easily too.”, He commented placing his hand on Lance’s rapidly heating cheek. Lance let his pout droop a bit and looked up towards Keith, “Can I kiss you?”, Keith asked quietly.

“Yeah.”, Lance nodded and let Keith use his hand to guide them together. Lance was embarrassed to admit that he let out an audible sigh when their lips connected but it was hard not to when it felt so right. He could hear his sister gasping in the distance but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away and scold his sister for watching. All he wanted to do was keep kissing Keith, because holy damn was he a good kisser. 

“I see what you mean about the no privacy thing.”

 

 

 

After successfully tricking Shiro and Adam to leave the house for the night with carefully placed reservation to a far away fancy restaurant Keith was ready to go for movie night. He may have over thought it a little bit, like making four movie cue lists depending on what Lance was going to be in the mood for, or washing every blanket in the house because he was not about to have Kosmo’s dog hair ruin a good night, and conveniently rearranging the detachable portions of the modern couch he’d begged Shiro _not_ to buy so that he and Lance would be able to cuddle with Lance keeping his leg up, “Oh god, what if he doesn’t want to cuddle though? What if it’s too early for that-”, He freaked towards his dog only to be interrupted by the doorbell, “Oh shit he’s here.”, He took a deep breath and made for the door, swinging it open to be met with a still adorable looking Lance in his crutches, holding a tied plastic bag of what can only be assumed to be the chinese.

“Hey I br-”, Lance was cut off by Kosmo’s loud bark and he shuddered back a sudden paralyzing fear running through his entire body at the noise. And at first Keith was slightly confused because Lance had stated how much he loved dogs, he had even gushed about how cute and adorable he thought Kosmo was so why was he so startled. It took a moment to remember that Lance had been attacked, and while it technically may have not been a dog doing the attacking (Rather some sick twisted half-human creature) Lance didn’t know that. Lance heard the bark and all he could see was purple fur and yellow tinged eyes cloaking in fear mongering darkness. 

“I’m so sorry- I should have- I’ll put him away, I didn’t even think, I’m so sorry Lance.”, Keith quickly stated as he grabbed Kosmo by the collar and began dragging him towards the bedroom.

“No!”, Lance said, “N-no, I was just… startled is all. I’m okay.”, Keith kept an iron tight grip on Kosmo’s collar while Lance entered the apartment slowly his eyes never leaving the dog, “His bark was just, sudden. You said he wasn’t a jumper so I- you don’t have to put him away. I like dogs, I do. I just need to get to know him a little.”

“Are you sure? It’s not a problem I can just go lock him in my room for the night, he’d probably like it anyway cause the freak has some fascination with sitting in my laundry hamper and I won’t let him do it while I’m in there-”

“I- I just don’t want to be scared of him… he seems like a good dog.”

"He is, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. You and him can meet officially another time, when you’re ready and not being ambushed.”, Lance gave Keith a small smile after hearing the words and mouthed a ‘thank you’ towards him. Shoving Kosmo into his bedroom Keith turned and warned the dog, “You better not ruin this for me.”

When he entered the living room Lance was already sat on the couch setting up the chinese on the plates Keith had previously set out. The smile on his face was enough to make Keith’s heart flutter, god he was pathetic. Sure they’d known each other through the gym for a couple of months at this point but they’d gone on two dates and he was already whipped. So much for bad boy Keith who breaks hearts. Here comes fluffy domestic Keith who wants to treat Lance like a damn king. 

“Alright, the dog is happily thriving within my gross dirty clothes.”, He announced taking a seat next to Lance.

“Hey, he’s just trying to live his best life and I don’t think you’re in a place to judge that for him.”

“Suppose you’re right. I’ll just let him walk around smelling like sweat and dirt. It’ll really compliment his breath.”, They both laughed, “So what do you want to watch?”

“Well that depends. Do you want my this is a date answer or the real answer?”

Keith chuckled, “Can I hear both?”

“The date answer is that I’ll watch anything you want to watch.”

“Playing the indecisive mediator, nice. That makes sure the other person is happy. But I’d like to know what _you_ want to watch.”

Lance sighed and laughed a bit, “I know it’s gonna make me sound like a total lameass but I really want to watch die hard.”

“Really?”

“See lameass-”

“No, it’s a fantastic movie, I just didn’t take you for the die hard type.”

“Are you kidding? Die hard is like the epitome of action movies! I’ve been waiting for my John McClane moment since I was 12- and not just because we have the same last name.”, Keith smiled and proceeded to start the classic movie on his TV, thankfully it was on Netflix. Though in truth the movie didn’t end up mattering that much as after an hour when they’d both successfully finished their plates of chinese their attention turned from how John McClane was going to save nakatomi plaza to how they were going to keep their pants on. Yes they were netflix and chilling as the kids say, however without the sex part. There was just a lot of making out. Seriously Lance didn’t think he’d ever had someone else’s tongue in his mouth for this long in his life, and he was enjoying every second of it. 

Kissing Keith was like kissing a flame, hot, thrilling, and dangerous.

 

 

“Kogane needs to stop interfering with our business. Lest his pack get killed.”, Lotor spat and stared daggers at the bandage around his neck in his own reflection.

“He and Lance are together you know.”, Ezor chimed.

“All the more reason for him to but out, doesn’t he remember what happened to his father? Does he want to subject his plaything to the same fate?”

“Sir, all due respect is it really worth it to keep going after Lance? He’s clearly protected and more on guard than ever. It’d be suicide to try for him a third time.”, Acxa reasoned.

“I don’t care. This is personal. He cannot be allowed to live, besides he’s too entangled in our world. He made his choice, dug his own grave. It’s high time he ly in it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Villains outlook add fog to an already eery pond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY! So a whole lot has happened, hence the long update time and the shorter update compared to other chapters. So a couple things happened- 
> 
> 1\. I'M GOING TO BE A PART OF A KLANCE ZINE (Can't say which one yet cause it's not announced but I'll let you know when I can)
> 
> 2\. I've been having pain in my right hand which has made it more difficult to type so updates might be a little slower. It hasn't been going on for that long so I'm hoping it'll just go away on it's own in a couple days but fingers crossed.
> 
> 3\. _**Arguably the most important of the three is that my work was stolen. Someone stole my fic, 'Your Heart Warms the Space Between Us', and reuploaded it to Wattpad without permission, claiming it as their own original work. I tried contacting the person who stole it to ask them to take it down and received no answer from them but thankfully Wattpad had a fairly easy copyright claim system and I was able to get the stolen piece removed from their website. This is a huge problem, one that makes me scared to continue to put my work out there. I haven't really used wattpad (Except I did put two of my Klance fics up there) in a couple of years so I had no idea my story was up on the platform, thankfully one of my readers alerted me via my tumblr (Moe20112233) but by that point the work on Wattpad had accumulated 86K reads. That's huge, that's eighty six THOUSAND people who read my story and gave all the credit to a thief. I know I'm not the only one to have faced this big problem in the online community and I'm thankful that my claim was processed quickly, but I urge you to say something if you see something. This person has two other works on their account and I have to wonder if they were stolen from other people as well. I've been scowering the site to see if any of my other works were posted without my permission and so far haven't found anything (I'm hoping that it won't happen again and I'm just overly paranoid now) but please, I'm not on that website very often so if you notice one of my works up there let me know by either commenting on one of my pieces on Ao3 or messaging me on Tumblr. And do the same for other content creators. If you see something, say something.**_
> 
> Also drop me a comment and let me know what you think of the chapter!

The affections of a sibling are hard to understand if one has never felt the love hate relationship that comes with sharing parents. For instance, Shiro’s bellowing laughter was not in fact a mockery of the scene he’d stumbled upon when he walked through the door. Instead it was a mere show of affection for his smaller half and his adorable lack of awareness to how incriminating he looked. Lance in between in straddled legs. His hands resting on the tan skin from where Lance’s shirt pushed up slightly. Face resting on top of Lance’s head, cheek smushed up in that way he used to look as a child when he would fall asleep at the dinner table from not sleeping in favor of playing video games. 

Lance however, unlike Keith seemed to a heavy sleeper. It likely came with the territory of his large family in which quite was a rarity, but nonetheless Keith startled awake whilst Lance remained asleep in his grasp, “So, this was why you wanted us out of the house.”, Adam snickered. Keith glared daggers at the man who was supposed to have his back against his brothers evil tirades, “And here I thought you were just being nice, getting us fancy dinner reservations.”

“I should have known. Keith is never nice.”, Shiro grinned, “How’s the armful of cute boy life treating you?”

“I hate both of you. Go to bed so you don’t make Lance feel weird when he wakes up with you two freaks staring over him.”, Shiro and Adam both grumbled off after making a comment about them going to have loud sex just to ruin Keith’s night. He rolled his eyes and when they both disappeared behind their bedroom door he gently pinched at what little fat held to Lance’s stomach. 

“Marco- Go away.”, the sleepy boy grumbled and attempted to shift away from the touch, only to be brought back to the land of the awake when his leg pained from the move. 

“Hey sleepyhead.”, Keith's voice oozed warmth. It coated the room in a thick, rich caramel and dripped down to Lance’s stomach making it flutter and buzz, “We both fell asleep.”

“S-sorry.”, Lance stuttered out. Embarrassed at his brazen lack of manners. Falling asleep together was something people did when they were together for a couple months. It was such a sign of trust in Lance’s mind, being able to completely let your guard down and trust someone enough to willingly relinquish consciousness in their presence- it just seemed so intimate to Lance. Something reserved for only the closest in his life. 

“S’okay.”

“What time is it anyway?”, He asked fumbling around for his phone. 

“Uhm, 11:46.”, Keith sighed and looked towards the boy he was so utterly infatuated with, “You probably have to head home don’t you?”

Lance nodded with a small frown on his face, “But I had a really good time. The movie was great, amongst _other things_.”, He winked the best he could in his sleep ridden state before reaching over for his crutches and swinging to a stand, “Is it too forward to already be asking you on another date this Friday?”

“You beat me to the punch. More movies?”

“Uh- actually, my family has a boat and I was thinking maybe we could go fishing? I don’t know maybe it’s a stupid idea, the smell of fish could be gross and I don’t even know if you like fishing or know how to fish so movies are probably a better-”, Keith pressed a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips. Effectively silencing his nervous babbling.

“Fishing sounds fun.”, He whispered low, “I also think I’ve found my favorite way of getting you quite.”, He smirked. Lance may have had a pout of his face from the use of unfair tactics but he was also red up to the tips of his ears. 

“I’ll text you a time.”, Lance laughed slightly and shook his head, before leaning in to give Keith a quick kiss on the cheek and hobbling off towards his car. Keith wasn’t even embarrassed to admit he’d watched Lance on his entire small journey down the driveway. 

“Aww you two are so cute.”, Shiro laughed, startling Keith as he ripped his eyes from the window. 

“Thought you were going to have obnoxiously loud sex with your fiancé.”

“I was until I saw you and you’re adorable boyfriend. Can’t pass up a golden opportunity to tease you when it presents itself.”

“He’s not my boyfriend…”

“Then what was all that kissing about huh? If he’s not your boyfriend then what are his intentions with you? I thought Lance was a sweet boy but if he’s only interested in you for your body then you need to-”

“Oh shut up. Don’t act like you didn’t whore yourself out to every guy who came knocking in college.”

“Fair point. Still though, if he’s not your boyfriend then what is he?”

“He’s… He’s, someone I want to keep getting to know. I’d like for him to be my boyfriend, but we haven’t talked about it yet. So, right now he's not my boyfriend.”

 

 

Dark, cold, and dreary; just how he liked it. The forest was Lotor’s play space, his hunting ground, his lair. And when lonesome campers stumbled into his air a wicked grin would appear on his face. Except now his plans were foiled. Such a pity, Lance would have made the sweetest catch of all. But instead those goody goodies from the Altean pack had to run around and ruin his dinner.   
He would give anything to have Lance’s flesh between his teeth. His blood streaming down his chin as Lotor ripped him limb from limb. But instead all he could do was watch as Keith- _A filthy half breed_ , claimed what so rightfully belonged to Lotor. What was so horribly stolen from his grasp. Lance was Lotor’s property- how dare he escape him. 

And things had been going so well. It was his stupid fathers fault. The man went behind Lotor’s back and sullied his relationship with the perfect specimen. The perfect man to hold at his beck and call- and yet: Lance was gone. Months of paid for whispers and careful plotting led to an unfaithful night- and all because of that Lance had left. Refused to even look in his direction, gone- gone- 

_gone_.

He could vividly remember his last night with Lance, that divine pained look on his face with tears streaming down his cheeks. Lotor should have killed him that night, he shouldn’t have let him walk out the door and back into the real world- he should have ended him then and there. Lance’s skin had always tasted good. But now that he’d had a drop of blood he desperately craved more, “Brooding in the forest again I see.”, Ezor commented ripping him from his thoughts, “I get that you have this whole angst over your ex thing going on right now but we have business to attend to. Alpha Zarkon requests your presence.”

 

 

 

“You two totally banged.”, Marco smirked, his accusatory glance cast towards his brother who slunk through the door late at night.

“W-what!?”, Lance asked turning bright red praying his parents weren’t within earshot of this conversation, “No! Why would you think that!?”

“You’ve got that stupid smile on your face. And you’re hair is messy. That means that my baby brother got some ass- OW!”, He was smacked upside the head by Veronica. 

“Never phrase it like that again.”, She scolded, “If Lance choses to sleep with someone that's his choice, he’s an adult.”

“We didn’t have sex!”, Lance insisted, “First, My hair is messy because I fell asleep on his couch like a total dumbass- Second, I have a stupid smile on my face because I had a good time with a guy I like, and Finally- I don’t owe you any explanation about this and it’s time all of you get off my back.”, He huffed crossing his arms.

Veronica and Marco stared at him for a moment, silent, before Marco spoke, “Aw! My baby brother’s all grown up and telling me off! Veronica quick take a picture, savour the moment.”

Lance shook his head and while rolling his eyes made his way over towards the living area. Leave it to his brother to be so over dramatic he had to sit in a dark room, only illuminated by the fireplace and wait for Lance to come home. He’s probably been dying to have one of these ‘And where have you been’ talks since Lance was a teenager. What a loser, “Hey who are these from?”, Lance asked admiring a bouquet of snapdragons with a get well card attached.

“Lotor.”, Veronica’s voice was sharp like glass. The curtness and cold of her tone showing her disdain for the man the name belonged to.

“Oh.”, Lance responded. He promptly removed the flowers from their vase placing the expensive glass in the trash can. Next, all while keeping a smile on his face, he walked towards the fire and tossed the flowers in. He watched with growing anger and hatred as each petal and leaf wilten under the torch, “Well, he’ll see them in Hell eventually.”, He sat on the couch, allowing his aching leg a much needed moment of rest, “Why did he drop off flowers? No wait- why did you guys even keep them- actually wait a minute- How did he even know I was injured?”, It was no secret to the McClain’s the in’s and out’s of Lance and Lotor’s past.

They were happy, together for over a year- Lance even thought at one point they might get married- but cruel people are cruel people. One day a man by the name of Sendack came by their apartment and revealed to Lance how unfaithful and evil Lotor had truly been throughout their relationship. He said he was a personal investigator hired by Zarkon to gather information to determine whether or not Lotor was ready to take over the company, however thought it would be the right thing to take the information to Lance after he’d learned it. Needless to say Lance was distraught and heartbroken. Prompt drinking himself under the barrel and regrettably having a terrible romp in the sheets with said private investigator. Lotor and him were history the very next morning.

“How does he ever know anything? His _Daddy_ probably found out and let him know.”, Marco mocked.

“If he comes by again you are not to answer the door. The man is crazy- he’d probably kill me if he had the chance.”, Lance didn’t know how right he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY! So a whole lot has happened, hence the long update time and the shorter update compared to other chapters. So a couple things happened- 
> 
> 1\. I'M GOING TO BE A PART OF A KLANCE ZINE (Can't say which one yet cause it's not announced but I'll let you know when I can)
> 
> 2\. I've been having pain in my right hand which has made it more difficult to type so updates might be a little slower. It hasn't been going on for that long so I'm hoping it'll just go away on it's own in a couple days but fingers crossed.
> 
> 3\. _**Arguably the most important of the three is that my work was stolen. Someone stole my fic, 'Your Heart Warms the Space Between Us', and reuploaded it to Wattpad without permission, claiming it as their own original work. I tried contacting the person who stole it to ask them to take it down and received no answer from them but thankfully Wattpad had a fairly easy copyright claim system and I was able to get the stolen piece removed from their website. This is a huge problem, one that makes me scared to continue to put my work out there. I haven't really used wattpad (Except I did put two of my Klance fics up there) in a couple of years so I had no idea my story was up on the platform, thankfully one of my readers alerted me via my tumblr (Moe20112233) but by that point the work on Wattpad had accumulated 86K reads. That's huge, that's eighty six THOUSAND people who read my story and gave all the credit to a thief. I know I'm not the only one to have faced this big problem in the online community and I'm thankful that my claim was processed quickly, but I urge you to say something if you see something. This person has two other works on their account and I have to wonder if they were stolen from other people as well. I've been scowering the site to see if any of my other works were posted without my permission and so far haven't found anything (I'm hoping that it won't happen again and I'm just overly paranoid now) but please, I'm not on that website very often so if you notice one of my works up there let me know by either commenting on one of my pieces on Ao3 or messaging me on Tumblr. And do the same for other content creators. If you see something, say something.**_
> 
> Also drop me a comment and let me know what you think of the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith begin to explore deeper aspects of their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, and that it's a bit of a shorter update. Unfortunately these days I'm a very busy person and don't have a whole lot of free time to write. I'll try and get another chapter out soon but there will be an update of Orange Chrysanthemum before this story gets another update.

When Keith had boarded Lance’s family’s boat there were few things he’d really expected to happen. Things on the list included, learning how to catch a fish with a fishing rod (Rather than using his hands like he’d done in the ponds in the woods), spending more time with Lance, and officially defining his relationship with Lance as something exclusive. Instead however fishing had to be cut short when a storm hit out of nowhere. Somewhere in the back of his mind Keith cursed the Sirens whom he knew had control over the Ocean’s weather, but that was a story for another day. The storm wasn’t terrible but Lance admitted he was a novice at driving the boat and that it would likely be best to just drop anchor and wait it out rather than try to steer through the rocky waves back to shore. 

So they ducked away under the deck into the small interior of the ship. A little kitchenette, couch, and bed all crammed into the space with a bathroom to the side. Keith could barely stand at full height but he welcomed the roof over the oncoming rain. Meanwhile Lance apologized profusely for not checking the weather before hand and ruining their date, “Don’t worry about it.”, Keith soothed, “I still get to spend time with you and that’s the whole point of this.”

“You’re too sweet.”, Lance smiled softly, sitting down on the bed so he could properly elevate his leg, “You should sit before you fall over.”, He laughed motioning to Keith’s obvious struggle to maintain his balance. Keith shot a glare in response to the laughter and plopped down next to Lance, “See? Isn’t this better?”. Lance’s hand lightly danced along Keith’s knee.

Keith’s breath hitched slightly as he looked up to see the pure flirtatious glance being sent his way. Now or never he supposed, “Uhm, w-will you-”, Keith started abhorred when midway through the sentence his nerves got the better of him sending his voice up about three octaves. Lance giggled a bit in that annoyingly adorable way he does and squeezed Keith’s knee reassuringly.

“Keith are you secretly twelve? Because let me tell you that’s a deal breaker.”

“Har har.”, Keith mocked breathing in to collect himself, “Lance, do you want to be my boyfriend?”, He asked cursed at the way his voice shook on the word but was grateful for at least getting them out.

The Cuban boys smile was wide and bright, eyes shining impossibly bright despite the clouds outside, “Yeah.”, His voice was breathless as he began to bounce eagerly in his seat. Impossibly cute as ever, “Of course- now we’re officially… _official_.”, Keith could feel his own grin growing at Lance’s reaction. He had no idea why he’d been so nervous, things were so well between them. Aside from the whole Lance may have seen Keith transform from a wolf to a human, the two were perfect. Connecting their lips together, they fit into an effortless kiss. 

Keith didn’t think he would ever get enough of kissing Lance. He was impossibly sweet, like a coat of pure sugar covered his lips. Like he drowned his tongue in honey every day. Like his breath was laten with wisps of cotton candy. He’d never been with anyone who tasted so good. It was any wonder Lance was ever single- how could anyone give up this perfect specimen. He felt like instead of a wolf he was a feline and Lance was catnip. He was a drug to Keith and he had no idea why. Why was Lance so amazing? 

His fingers grazed under Lance’s shirt, dancing across perfect silk caramel skin. Searing to the touch his hand roamed everywhere, like it would catch fire if it admired a particular area for too long. The rocking of the boat did nothing but further their escapades as Lance rolled slightly, leaning further in. Making out was something they’d gotten good at, but this had something new to it. Something deeper and more dangerous mixed in. Keith liked it. Feeling bolder his hands pressed deeper into skin, almost wanting to leave a mark earning a small gasp from Lance in response. Lance then attempted to straddle Keith but ended up grunting in pain when he remembered his leg and he sat back down with a huff. Effectively, he killed the mood.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to- we were going to and- I-”, He flailed in gesturing to his leg and merely sighed with a final apology, “The doctor said I’ll be off the crutched by next week, so things should be easier then… for now I just-”

“You don’t have to apologize.”, Keith reassured, “We haven’t even talked about something like that yet… I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”

“You’re not pressuring me- _Trust me_.”, Lance punctuated his point with an intense look to Keith’s eyes that gave a reading of some kind of animalistic hunger. Ironic. His gaze softened a bit and he turned away, red tinting his cheeks as he added, “I really like you Keith, I want to- y’know…”, He groaned and buried his hands in his face, “This is so embarrassing! I just told you that I want to have sex with you!”

With a small chuckled Keith brought Lance’s hands away from his face and looked into his eyes, “It’s mutual.”, He smirked and Lance internally groaned. Because how was that _fair_? People can’t just say that. He really wished this could have been one of those times that Keith failed epically at flirting but no- he had to go and be all suave and sexy and tell Lance he wants to bang him- and that thought has him short circuiting. 

“You can’t just say stuff like that!”, Lance screamed pushing at Keith’s chest.

“Why not? You did.”

“Yeah but I- that’s different I didn’t-”, Keith merely raised his eyebrows waiting for his response but all Lance did was shut his mouth in a pout.

“Still… It’s a good thing we’re not. Even though I would really like to, it’s important to talk about it first.”, Keith began to play with Lance’s fingers a bit before kissing his knuckles gently, “Plus we don’t have condoms.”

Lance nodded and kept his eyes trained where Keith lovingly caressed his hand, “I’m clean.”

“Me too. Do you, top? Or bottom?”

Keith noticed how Lance’s hand visibly stiffened at the question, “I- Uhm… I’ve actually, I’m not- gay. I’m bi. So I-”

“Have you never been with a guy-”

“I have. I’ve been mostly with girls, but I’ve been with guys too.”

“Okay…?”, Keith asked a bit curious as to where this was going.

“But, I’ve only been with two. I didn’t really get to enjoy myself when I was in the bedroom with either of them.”, Lance sighed, “My ex wasn’t a great person. And- the other guy was just like… a one time thing.”

“So they were take kinda people.”, Keith finished.

“Most people I’ve been with have been.”

“Then you haven’t been with the right people… I usually top, but if you want to I’d be willing to switch it up. Whatever you want.”

Lance began chewing on his bottom lip, not being used to hearing something like that from his romantic partners. But at the same time, “I want you to like it too though. I don’t want to be the one who takes form you.”

“Believe me you won’t be. I want to make you feel good Lance, not just sexually. Anyway you want, I’ll make you feel good. Just like you said to me, I like you a lot… So I want to be good to you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the next full moon approaches Keith finds it harder to keep the canine side of himself in check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! (Also next chapter is gonna have some steamy stuffffffffff if you catch my drift) Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

‘ _Oh my god Keith Kogane if you don’t calm your ass down right now I swear to god I’m killing myself_ ’, Keith’s internal monologue droned while he fought the incredible urge to scent Lance. Like the boy came over- Smelling like someone else, he didn’t even know who, but he wreaked of some rando off the street and Keith needed to put a stop to this. 

“It felt so good to do some Yoga today.”, Lance smiled as he sat down on Keith’s sofa, “Doctor says I still shouldn’t go full out but even just to stretch properly felt so nice.”

“I’m glad you’re finally off the crutches.” He smiled through his teeth. He needed some excuse to do this- he hated Lance smelling like this guy he couldn’t place. 

“Me too.”, Keith settled next to him and Lance looked over to his bedroom door, “I uh, I was talking with my therapist… and He thinks it would be good if I started to try to be around dogs again.”  
And this was it- Keith was almost ashamed to say how quickly he envisioned it. Lance sat on his lap so they could keep Kosmo slow and at bay meanwhile that would be the perfect opportunity to sink his teeth into that gorgeous neck and chase away any stench of someone else. Though that probably wouldn’t go over well. Biting your boyfriend who's got PTSD from a werewolf attack as he attempts to pet a dog for the first time? Bad idea. 

“You want to try with Kosmo?”, Keith asked placing his hand on Lance’s knee for support. He nodded, “He’s really gentle I promise, he’s a bit jumpy sometimes but it’s just cause he gets excited. I can put him on his leash if-”

“It’s okay, as long as he’s not running at me, I think I’ll be okay.”, Keith nodded before pressing a kiss to Lance’s temple and padding his way over to the bedroom where he’s put Kosmo away. He slipped inside as Kosmo got up from his spot in Keith’s laundry (Literally why is his dog a crackhead?) and grabbed Kosmo by the collar, “You listen here, you know I love you and I would die for you but there is a very cute boy who I really like sitting on my couch and if you scare him off I will never take you on a walk again.”, Satisfied with his pointless threat he trudged out to aforementioned cute boy. 

Keith stopped in front of Lance and made Kosmo sit. His dog had that signature stupid grin on his face that made Keith’s heart melt and he looked at Lance with those big expectant eyes, “Aw~”, Lance cooed quietly. He gingerly reached his hand forward scratching behind the dog's floppy ear and suddenly Keith felt a really terrible pang of jealousy that his ears were not the ones being scratched. Wolf side- Keith is well aware that the next full moon is now a week away. But now is not the time. Kosmo took a step forward and Lance visibly shot back.

“Sit- Kosmo sit.”, He ordered and Lance calmed down again. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean-”

“Hey, you have nothing to apologize for. You’re doing great.”, Keith grabbed Kosmo’s collar once more, “Kosmo, gentle.”

Lance reached forward again and began to stroke the top of Kosmo’s head. After some time of this he moved to two hands, and eventually by the end of the night he was resting his head on Kosmo as if he were a pillow, “I’m beginning to think you like my dog more than me.”, Keith complained, not exactly thrilled he was stuck with his boyfriends feet rather than his face.   
“He makes a good pillow.”

“Excuse me so do I.”

“Nah, you’re too buff to be a pillow- Like you’re not as huge as your brother, but your muscles are too hard to rest on.”, Lance glanced a look over at Keith who lifted his shirt a bit revealing his toned abs. 

“Are you complaining?”

“No. Not at all, you’d be great as a blanket, big spoon, or even a chair- but not a pillow. Kosmo on the other hand is fluffy, adorable and the best boy in the world.”, Keith rolled his eyes. Suddenly Kosmo’s head shot up off the couch and he looked intently out the window. His snout dipped slightly and Keith recognized what was happening. Kosmo was about to bark. Lance however didn’t seem to notice, too enthralled with the movie playing on the TV. 

Just as Kosmo began to growl slightly Keith surged to grab Lance’s hand and pull him up off the dog and into a tight embrace. Right as Lance hit Keith’s torso Kosmo went nuts. Barking and scurrying over to the window to try and intimidate what was likely a squirrel. Lance’s grip went white around Keith’s torso as he clung for dear life, “Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay.”, Keith soothed.   
And Lance new he was, but it was hard to rid his mins of those blood thirsty images. He should have been dead- there was no way around that. He still has no idea how he wound up in the woods, or how he escaped, but he does know that he should have died, “Please don’t cry.”, it was only then that Lance realised there were tears streaming down his face. He tried to stop them, to focus on Keith’s voice- but those teeth and dark purple fur drowned him. Eventually Kosmo stopped barking and got locked up again in Keith’s bedroom, “Are you okay?”, He asked wiping a last tear from Lance’s cheek. 

“Y-yeah… It just startled me was all.”

 

 

For the first time in three weeks, Keith went to the gym with intentions other than seeing Lance. Sure, that was an added plus- especially if he was on break and practicing those totally obscene yoga poses- but with the full moon approaching Keith really just needed to work out some frustration and extra energy. So he went right for the weights. 200 lbs. _250lbs_. _350 lbs_. _ **450 lbs**_. C’mon- Keith just wants a challenge for once!

There was a distinct change in the air. Disgustingly proud in how the scent hung heavy and thick. Keith new this smell. He knew it and it made his stomach churn and his gut ache. Mind racing- what does he do? First, Altea. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Allura. Next, locate. Shouldn’t be hard. With the scent dripping in pride and evil.

“You can’t be here.”, Lance’s voice came through in the reception area, “You need to leave.”

“Lance, I’ve come with no ill will. I wish to show you how I’ve changed. I know you still love me.”, And at that Keith wanted to vomit. Lance used to date _Lotor_?! How the hell did that happen, “And I still love you.”

“You cheated on me-”

“It was a mistake.”

“I don’t care.”

“Lance please”, A dip in Lotor’s voice had Keith’s fists balling, “You know no one could satisfy me like you could.”

“Get away from me-”

“Just one more time Lance, I know you miss me. I know your body like no one else-”

“He said get the hell out.”, Keith finally interjected having heard plenty. Keith and Lotor, though having seen each other many times whilst transformed during a full moon, rarely saw each other in human form. 

“Oh and what are you his guard dog?”, Lotor bit stepping away from Lance. 

“Yeah. I am.”, Keith glared, “You can either leave, or I can beat the shit out of you. Your pick.”

“Oh Keith, I’d like to see you try-”

“Is that an invitation?”, Keith asked, his anger beginning to boil and bubble. 

“Watch that temper Keith- we don’t want you showing a bad side of yourself now do we?”, Keith could feel his toes turning into claws- he needed to calm down immediately. If Lance saw- if Lance found out then-

“Considering the cops are on there way I suggest you leave now, or you can be forcefully removed when they get here.”, Marco’s voice cut through as he exited the back office. He waved a phone in the air and gave Lotor a pointed look who merely gave a final glance to Lance before grumbling off, “You okay Lance?”, He asked checking over his brother.

“I’m okay. Thank you… Did you really call the cops?”

“Yeah, but I’ll go call them again and let them know he’s gone.”, Marco took a final once over of Lance, “You should go home.”

“I’m okay, he didn’t touch me or anything-”

“I know but he could come back.”

“I’m supposed to work until 5 AM-”

“I’ll work a double, it’s fine. I can call Ronnie and have her help me out.”

“I love you.”, Lance said.

“Love you too.”

 

 

“Keith can we talk?”, Lance asked, “About earlier.”

“Y-yeah…”, Did Lance see any of Keith’s semi transformation, was that was this was about?

“I appreciate you standing up for me… I do. But, I’m- I don’t want you to be threatening people for me.”, He said looking up to Keith’s eyes, “I don’t want you to be violent to try and protect me. Lotor is a creep and a jerk but don’t stoop to his level. There are other ways to get him to leave.”, He wanted to tell Lance how Lotor had tried to kill him twice. How violence may be the only answer to a guy like him- but Lance didn’t want someone who resorts to violence and threats. So Keith would respect that.

“I’m sorry. I promise I won’t resort to that anymore.”, Keith assured.

“Thank you… So you know Lotor?”

“We- uh… we were family friends, when we were kids. He’s an asshole as I’m sure you’re aware.”

“...”, Lance leaned into Keith, “He’s my ex. And he’s the worst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is finding it harder to control his body, and Lance his urges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Things have been crazy on my end, I'm gonna try and get another chapter out by the end of the week to make up for this really long wait! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

“Shiro I can’t fucking take it anymore- I’m going insane.”, It was always the waiting, the days leading up to the full moon were the worst for Keith. And now with it only two days out he was feeling the worst of it. He’d chomped down on a fully raw chicken breast for breakfast this morning, obviously a balanced meal, and had to work to hide a tail for the better of half of lunch.

“Keith, once you calm down you’ll be able to better control it. The full moon isn’t something to be angry at or afraid of. You just need to stop thinking about it.”

“Easy for you to say.”, He groaned, “I’m supposed to pick Lance up in 20 minutes. How can I do that when I look like I just walked out of fucking Scooby-doo movie?”

“You need to be patient.”, Shiro reminded, “Remember Patience-”

“Yields focus.”, Keith groaned, “I know. Trust me, I know.”

Shiro sighed and moved to sit down next to Keith on the couch, “Look, I know this is hard for you.”, He said softly. “I’m sorry your mom isn’t the one here to help you through this, it was something she wanted to do.”, Keith bristled slightly at the mention of his mother, “But you have to know that this side of you isn’t something you need to be afraid of or resent. When you can accept this as part of you, rather than an obstacle you have to overcome, then I think you’ll have an easier time controlling it.”

 

 

When Lance was a kid, he’d come up with his fair share of devious plans. There was the time he sat in front of the staircase crying, pretending as if he’d fallen down, to trick his parents into giving him ice cream. Or the time he’d torn up his own math homework and shoved it in Rachel's room to frame her so he didn’t have to do the work. There was even the time he fully made himself throw up just to get out of Sunday morning mass. So sure, sometimes he could be a little devious, but it was never at anyone else’s expense (Except Rachel, but she had broke his favorite toy a week prior so she technically deserved it). Lance’s plans were only ever used to give the universe a little extra push. Just that extra nudge to get the ball rolling. 

And since becoming a fully realised adult, or at least thinking he had become one, Lance hasn’t really pulled anything that big. There wasn’t a whole lot he wanted that he couldn’t get, and that isn’t to say that Lance is spoiled. Just that he is happy. He’s got what he needs and that’s all he could want. He’d got his family, his friends, the gym- and he’s good with that. Or at least the was until Keith came around. Now suddenly he’s got something he wants. Something he’s really impatient for. Something more than devious. And now that he’s got the house to himself for the night, this is the perfect time to try and get it. So Lance set into motion another one of his ‘schemes’. Tonight, Lance was going to seduce Keith. 

He’d never worn lace panties before. But here he was, slipping his jeans on over the lingerie in hopes of getting Keith riled up. He picked a pair of jeans that accentuated his ass, his shirt was a ‘little’ too tight, and his lips slick with chapstick all to entice Keith into the bedroom tonight. Everything about tonight would be carefully calculated. When he would bend over just enough to give Keith a glimpse of the white underwear, what he would order and how he would take each bite as sensually as possible, and how his touches would escalate in length and forwardness. It wasn’t a question of if Keith would return his advances, after all it was pretty clear they were both incredibly sexually interested in each other, but Lance was sick of waiting. 

 

 

Keith was losing it. Absolutely losing his damn mind. He finally understood the lyrics to that stupid teen love song, it started with a kiss, how did it end up like this? And it did start with a kiss. With Lance, looking amazing like always, climbing into the passenger seat of the car and pressing a kiss to Keith’s lips. Except the kiss involved copious amounts of tongue- and Lance fucking bit Keith’s bottom lip when he pulled away. But that was only the beginning of whatever fresh hell Lance had decided to reign down upon Keith. When they’d gotten to the restaurant Lance leaned over the hostess podium to give them the name of the reservation, and when he’d done that Keith saw the small of his gorgeously smooth back thanks to the shirt that Lance should have known was way too small for him. And he just shot him this annoyingly coy smile. Like he knew, like he _knew_ exactly what he was doing.

Now look, Keith was all for teasing. It was fun, and exciting- what he was not all for was teasing while he was three seconds away from fully turning into a wolf in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Every two seconds he was having to shove more water down his throat to keep his claws from emerging, or shoving his face full of breadsticks to hide any fangs that may protrude. God he probably looked like a slob- or an asshole. Or both, “You’ve got a little something.”, Lance had whispered low. He leaned in, wiping a small bit of Keith’s dinner off of his cheek with his thumb. Lance’s leg brushed against Keith’s under the table and it sent a shiver up his spine, had he meant to do that? Next Lance popped his thumb into his mouth and sucked- and that was not fair in _anyway_.

He was going to transform in the middle of a restaurant because of his dumb sexual frustration. There was no way around it, Lance was far too much for him. Him and his beautiful tan skin, piercing blue eyes, soft curly locks, pearly white smile, kind and caring personality, amazing sense of humour and-, “Please Keith, do go on.”, Lance smiled like the devil. Clearly Keith had been talking out loud, and he was sure his embarrassment showed on his face. But the greater culprit of Keith’s red cheeks and wide eyes was Lance’s foot. Lance’s foot which had originally grazed against Keith lightly and gently, was now fully pressed against Keith’s crotch, “Aww, Cat got your tongue?”, He pivoted his foot, gently rubbing along Keith’s quickly hardening shaft.   
“You’re evil.”, Keith bit trying to hide a moan. Lance’s eyes widened a bit before narrowing again in pure lust. Jesus, when did Lance turn into this? 

“Awfully big…”, He trailed for a moment, “Word there Kogane.”, Next thing Keith knew Lance was downing his entire glass of champagne and pressing against him with even greater vigor, “Something else is pretty big too.”, He took Keith’s hand across the table, “You know, the house is empty tonight. So I’ll be there, all alone after you drop me off at home. Isn’t that depressing?”  
“S-sure.”

“If only _you_ could stay the night… You could, keep me company.”, Keith hated the fact that he was losing it in a restaurant, but God was coy such a good look on Lance. It gave Keith goosebumps, a shiver ran down his spine- he felt the strong urge to dominate. To wipe that dumb smirk off of Lance’s face as he plowed him into the mattress, “You know Keith, you really shouldn’t say such vulgar things in public. People might hear.”, Fuck he must have been talking out loud again, “Don’t worry, I don’t mind though.”

 

 

“Jesus fucking christ-”, Lance huffed as Keith slammed him against the door and attacked his neck like a hungry wolf. His hands tangled in that too long mullet and his hips rutten against Keith’s chiseled V, “Oh my god.”, Things went hot and fast. Clothes were ripped and tossed on the floor as the two clumsily stumbled their way towards Lance’s bedroom. Teeth clashed and tongues met as they succumbed to passion, and admittedly a tad too much alcohol with dinner, “C’mon Keith fuck me already!”

And those really were dangerous words when the state Keith was in was considered. Dangerous because he didn’t even hesitate to comply with the request. Immediately slamming Lance onto the mattress and pounding into him trying to drive down the wolf screaming within. He really shouldn’t have done this so close to the full moon. This was a bad idea this close- but fuck it felt so good. Lance’s whines beneath him, that delightfully blissed out expression on his face. Keith could feel himself losing control of his transformation with each thrust. Could see the beginnings of claws coming from his fingertips, and could feel fangs protruding within his mouth. He pushed Lance’s face down so as to keep him from looking and discovering the truth.

And as much as it pained Keith, especially after the conversation which he’d learned Lance had only been in take relationships, he had to practically run and hide himself away in the bathroom upon completion so as to keep his transformed body away from Lance. And Lance of course, padded right over to the bathroom and in that calming voice asked, “Are you okay?”

No. No, he was not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes to a devastating realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!  
> Also someone contacted me on Tumblr letting me know that it was difficult to find my tumblr and asked me if I would start linking it so here it is: https://moe20112233.tumblr.com/

He white knuckled the bathroom sink, terrified at what he saw before him in the mirror. If Lance saw this then that was it. Yellow eyes, sharp fangs, dog ears- a _fucking tail_. He was a monster. He never should have done anything with Lance this close to the full moon, as much as it would have killed him he should have said no. Should have told Lance he wanted to so fucking badly but that it would be best if they waited. But he didn’t. Instead Keith gladly pinned Lance to every surface he could before slinking away to the bathroom because he was a coward and a monster.

“Keith, Please… Did I do something wrong?”, Lance’s voice asked, suddenly smaller than Keith had ever heard it. And of course Lance thought this was his fault- _Of course_ because he was selfless and amazing and kind like that. 

“No- I just-”, God he was such a screw up. Keith wanted to smash Lance’s mirror. Wanted to tear it right off the wall and shatter it into a tiny million fragments of glass where he wouldn’t be forced to stare at the freak he was. Fuck seven years of bad luck, fuck being a werewolf- fuck everything, “I don’t want to scare you away.”, and his voice was so ripped and raw and _fuck_ \- was he really about to cry? 

Outside he could hear Lance’s feet pad closer to the door, “You’re not going to scare me away Keith.”, He assured.

“Yes I am.”, a tear rolled down his cheek, “I scare everyone away- I’m disgusting and a freak and if you saw I know you’d end this-”

“Well that’s not really fair that you get to make that decision for me.”, His voice was firm, “I _really_ like you Keith. I mean I _really really **really**_ like you.”, It was grounding, “I want to be with you- all of you. Even this ugly part, which I bet isn’t even that ugly”, Like a lifeline, “Whatever it is, I can promise you it won’t scare me. I’m not going to run away Keith, not when I could stick around and be here with you.”, So calming, “I’m never going to run away.”, So warm, “So will you please open the door?”, Love. His voice sounded like love. Unwavering devotion. And for a moment Keith lapsed in his appearance and only thought about how Lance sounded, beautiful, kind, and perfect. 

“Okay…”, He breathed quietly. It was like Lance put a spell on him, he couldn’t deny the request- even if it meant revealing everything. Even if it meant putting everything on the line. Because Lance promised he wouldn’t run away, and for some unknown reason Keith was inclined to believe that. The door handle was cold in his hand, a contrast the heat of anger and stress he’d been feeling moments ago, as he twisted it he braced for the worst. Even if Lance did hate him- at least he would know the truth. But instead of a shocked or horrified expression Lance’s face was warm with adoration and a comforting smile.

“This was what you were so sure would scare me off?”, Lance asked as if he was looking at a doll- why wasn’t he freaking out? Keith was a wolf- a monster- why was Lance so okay with this-, “They’re just scars Keith. Everyone has them… I have them.”, He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Keith’s torso, nuzzling his head a top Keith’s shoulder and closing his eyes, “It’s gonna take a lot more than this to scare me off.”, He whispered and in his confusion Keith looked over to the mirror. No more yellow eyes, no more fangs, no more ears, no more tail. Normal- he looked like a normal human. Lance had calmed him down. Lance’s words had made him focus on something else, something less stressful. He wasn’t afraid when he was listening to Lance, he was content. He reciprocated the hug and held Lance tightly, was this what it felt like when a relationship was just, right?

Lance ran his fingers across a large scar that came from the base of Keith’s neck over his right pectoral and down to his waist, A scar he’d received during his first transformation when his anger had gotten the better of him and he’d attacked another member of his pack. A reminder of what he was, transformed or not, it was a reminder of what he was, “I hope one day you can trust me enough to tell me where they’re from. Until then, you don’t have to be afraid of me seeing them. I’m not going anywhere.”

Lance had led him back to the bed that night, and traced everyone of Keith’s scars. He may not have been ashamed of them but the fact that Lance was willing to go the extra mile just because he thought Keith was self conscious made his heart flutter and do all these warm gushy things he’d never though his own heart could do. And when he was done he snuggled himself into Keith’s arms, pressing his ear to the bigger man’s heart and Keith help him close, as if he was still afraid Lance was going to leave, and when he was sure Lance was asleep, he spoke softly, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

 

“He said he was falling in love with me.”, Lance gushed. He draped himself over the front desk and glanced up at the ceiling, “It’s so romantic.”

“Did you say it back?”, Hunk asked, an amused smirk playing on his face whilst he listened to Lance tell the tale of the previous night. He left out some of the more, explicit, details for Hunk’s mental health- but the essence of everything had been left completely in tact.

“No… He thought I was asleep.”

“But do you?”

“Hm?”

“Love him? Do you think you’re falling in love with him too?”, And Lance thought about the last month he’d spent with Keith. And the man had made him feel a way no other relationship had. Keith was kind, and caring, and funny, and he had all these small quirks that made him all the more endearing, it made Lance smile. 

“Yeah… I think I am.”

“Ooohhh Lance is in love~”, His brother Marco teased, “Lance and Keith sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-”

“Marco!”, Lance scolded.

“Oh please you two did way more than kiss last night, stop being such a prude-”

“How did you- were you listening to my whole conversation with Hunk! Cause that was private and eavesdropping is very rude-”

“He was shirtless in our kitchen when I got home this morning, you weren’t exactly subtle Hermano.”, Marco laughed, “My little brother’s finally getting laid. Nothing to be ashamed of… So if you’re falling in love with him, when are you gonna bring him around to meet the family? You know Mama and Papa are gonna be pissed if you go off and fall in love without telling them.”

“You and I both know the second I bring him home to the family we lose any semblance of privacy we still hold.”

“You gave up privacy when you started detailing your sexcapades to your bff over here. You should bring him over this weekend.”

“He’s on a camping trip with his brother-”

“But it’s so cold-”, Marco started.

“And last I checked the woods were teeming with wolves is he a mad man?!”, Hunk asked. Lance frowned at Hunk’s statement, of course Lance knew better than anyone how the wolves were out there. 

“I know, but he promised me that he was gonna be fine. Apparently he and his brother go camping every month, like a sibling bonding activity.”

“Wow why don’t we do anything like that?”, Marco asked. Lance stared at him for a moment.

“Cause if I had you that far out in the woods no one would ever find your body.”, He stated.

“Lance you wound me! As your older brother you are obligated to love me.”

“Then stop teasing me all the time!”

“But that’s my schtick!”

“Well your schtick sucks.”

 

 

Keith had never liked having to prowl around the woods at night looking for any small game to keep him satiated until the full moon's effect wore off. It made him feel primitive, it disconnected him from the world he’d grown to know, but somehow this time felt different. This time thoughts of Lance filled his mind and calmed his nerves. He finally had someone, _wonderful_ in every sense of the word to come back to. Oh boy did Keith have it bad. 

Everytime he heard himself growl however, he was reminded of how the relationship was doomed to fail. Lance was human, Keith was half wolf. If Lance ever found out he would leave him- _When_ Lance inevitably found out, he would leave Keith. And on the .0000001% chance that Lance decided to stay with Keith, it would be a death sentence. The fact remained that Keith’s father died because he wasn’t a wolf. Because the Galran pack for some unknown reason were purists and decided that humans were food and no wolf could ever be with one. They killed between pack lines, Lance wasn’t safe from the Galra if he was with Keith. And that’s what made this so hard, because Keith wanted it to last. But Lance just wanted safe, but he would hold onto him just a little longer. Maybe Keith could fool himself into believing he could protect Lance.

And a sudden question arose in the form of a low howl. If the Galra’s were such purists, why had Lotor dated Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!  
> Also someone contacted me on Tumblr letting me know that it was difficult to find my tumblr and asked me if I would start linking it so here it is: https://moe20112233.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally learns exactly what Lotor wants with Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! My computer broke and I just got a new one, I'm finally here with another chapter and I hope I can get the next one out sooner rather than later but I'm also moving in a couple of weeks so things are a little hectic on my end and I ask that you bare with me! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

He knew he shouldn’t be here. It was that dark cold part of the forest that gave you chills even on the sunniest of days. Dead trees lined thorn riddled paths that had been untouched by human feet for hundreds of years. It was the kind of place people told horror stories about, the kind of place children were afraid to even look at, the place you went to die. It was Galran territory. Dark, dreary, and dead. The Galran packs favorite adjectives. “You must be one ballsy Altean to be out here.”, A voice snarled behind him. It was Ezor, Keith recognized her as one of Lotor’s main lackys. He needed to tread lightly, he was violating so many rules by being there- the chances he would die were high, but he needed to know, “One reason why I shouldn’t kill you here and now.”, She demanded.

Keith swallowed thickly, “You’d instigate a pack war.”, He said.

“You’re the one tresspassing.”, She pointed out raising an eyebrow, “Why are you here?”

“I need- to talk to Lotor.”

“About?”

“Lance.”, She stared at him skeptically before turning on her heels and walking towards a cave. The belly of the beast, it wasn’t too late to turn back, he could do it. While her back was turned just duck out and pretend he’d never gone in the first place. But his feet moved impossibly forward, right into the cave. And suddenly he was surrounded. Lotor and his generals, that’s what they were known as. A fearsome fivesome that would send any lone wolf running for the hills. And here was Keith, _surrounded_. 

“To what do I owe the displeasure?”, Lotor asked seeming rather unimpressed at Keith for having dared step into undisputed Galran territory.

“We need to talk.”, Keith stated. 

“We don’t _need_ to do anything.”, Lotor sneered, “The only reason you’re not dead is because I don’t particularly want your brother sniffing his nose around here if you go missing.”

“I have to know why you dated Lance. Why the hell would the people known for being purists go after him. I know it wasn’t for a meal. If you wanted to eat him you had ample opportunity to-”  
Keith’s frantic ramblings were cut off by a slam of Lotor’s fist. Keith normally wasn’t like this but it had been a week since the full moon and he was losing his mind going in circles trying to come up with some rational explanation as to why they had been an item but nothing made sense. All it did was raise more questions. 

“Don’t insult me by pretending you don’t know”, He spat, “Why are you really here?”

Keith furrowed his brows in confusion, “I’m not pretending. I really don’t know, you think I would be here if I could figure it out for myself?”, Lotor eyed him carefully, “I wouldn’t be here if I saw any other option.”

“Acxa, you can escort Keith out of our woods now. I’ve entertained his foolishness long enough.”, His general nodded and pushed Keith towards the exit of the cave roughly. He should have known this was a bad idea, he should have known he wouldn’t get anywhere. Lotor had no reason to give Keith any information, he supposed maybe he was holding out hope that Lotor perhaps at one point _had_ cared for Lance, and that there was a chance those feelings remained in someway, that he would aid in keeping Lance safe and happy. Then again he did try and kill him on multiple occasions, so any feelings were likely long gone.

“The super moon.”, Acxa said ripping Keith from his thoughts once they were more towards the edge of the woods. 

“What?”

“The super moon. This year it falls on the same day as a blood moon. That’s what Lotor wants with Lance.”

“I don’t understand. What does that have to do with Lance?”

“Do you really not know?”, Keith shook his head in response, “Lance is descended from hunters, werewolf hunters. That’s why Lotor dated him to begin with. He wants to use the super moon to overthrow his father. Zarkon caught on and he ruined their relationship. Lotor did care for Lance, in the way that a dog cares for its chew toy.”

“Why are you telling me this? Won’t Lotor have you killed if he finds out?”

She sighed, “Look, I want Zarkon overthrown, but Lotor is no better. If Altea can use the super moon then-“

“So you want us to kill Lance instead of you. We’re not like you, we don’t get our power by playing with other people’s lives. I’m not letting anyone drag Lance into this, not Altea and not the Galra.”

“He’s already a part of this. The super moon is in two months, there’s no stopping what’s in motion. The only thing we can control is who gets the power-“

“No. That’s what you think. I’m not letting anything happen to Lance and you can make sure both Lotor and Zarkon know that”

 

 

Lance was on cloud nine, he finally had the last of his casts and bandages off, his father was two months away from officially signing over the family business and he had a wonderful boyfriend who doted on him. Life really was going his way, “You know I love seeing you happy, but that dopey smile is nauseating.” , Rachel said. 

“Hmm.”, He hummed.

“Good date with Keith last night?”

“Always. He’s amazing, he’s perfect.”

“You are ridiculous.”

“Oh please Rach, you’re just jealous.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself.”, The bell rung from the door signaling it had been opened, “Welcome to-”, Lance started his usual greeting but stopped, “Officer Shirogane. How are you?”

“I’m good- and just Shiro is fine you’re dating my brother you don’t need to bother with all the formality.”

“Okay, Shiro. Considering the uniform I’m guessing you’re not here to get a good work out. Is there something we can do for you?”

“Actually I’m here because we have a break in your case.”, Immediately Lance stood up straight. After a month of being told there was nothing to go off of he was finally going to get some answers, “We have reason to believe your ex-boyfriend Lotor is the one who abducted you.”

“Wh-what?”

“We have camera footage if his car in the area and he was someone who knew your work schedule-”, He felt like vomiting. The man he’s given so much of himself to, who he’d told he loved- given his fucking virginity- tried to kill him. Sure he’d always known Lotor was insane, and that he _could_ kill him, but could is different than would.

“Lance are you okay?”, Rachel asked. 

“I’m gonna be sick.”, He hunched over into the trashcan losing his lunch. Lotor- it really was Lotor that tried to kill him. How does he cope with that?

“So what are our options as far as prosecution?”, Rachel asked rubbing Lance’s back in soothing circular motions. 

“Well as of right now no official arrest has been made. We don’t have enough solid evidence yet. But we know you have a history with him and we wanted to make you aware that he was our top suspect so that you can watch out. If he tries to contact you again let us know.”

“He knows where I work, he knows where I live-”

“We’ll make sure you’re safe. We’re not going to let him hurt you. We may not have made an arrest yet but we’re keeping an eye on him, he won’t be able to hurt you.”, Being a police officer really did have it’s advantages when it came to being a wolf. One being that with the information Keith had given him, he was able to give Lance a warning without actually cluing him in to the inner workings of Wolf dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! My computer broke and I just got a new one, I'm finally here with another chapter and I hope I can get the next one out sooner rather than later but I'm also moving in a couple of weeks so things are a little hectic on my end and I ask that you bare with me! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith begins to really feel the depth of his and Lance's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

“Are you okay? You seem distant.”, Keith asked. HIs voice dripped with concern as his hands smoothed down Lance’s sides.

“I’m okay,” He replied softly, he snuggled into Keith’s torso, “I’m just worried.”

“About Lotor?”, Lance nodded, “You know he can’t hurt you. My brother is watching him-”

“But the police can’t do anything until _after_ a crime has been committed. And I… I’m scared. What if he- why did he even… I don’t even know what I’m waiting for him to do.”, Unsure of how to respond Keith just squeezed Lance tightly.In his heart, Keith knew he would kill Lotor if he got close. But Lance didn’t need to hear that. Lance didn’t need to get mixed up in that. 

“He’s not going to touch you. I promise,” Keith kissed the top of Lance’s head.

“I’m sorry I got you mixed up in all of this. He- he wasn’t always crazy… At least I don’t think,” He lamented, “We- we had a good relationship in the beginning. Jeez you probably don’t want to hear about my ex-”

“I want to hear about whatever you want to tell me. You’re so important to me Lance, and this is scary. This is a big piece of your past, and if you’re willing to share it with me then I’m willing to listen.” 

Lance looked at him, gazing into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity, “If you’re sure. I don’t want to… He and I had something good in the beginning and I don’t want to push you away by talking about someone else making me feel things.”

Keith took his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly before holding it over his heart, “You’re not going to push me away. I’m with you now, and I get to make you feel amazing. Just cause that used to be someone else’s job doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you.”

Lance sighed and nodded, fingers curling slightly into the skin of Keith’s pectoral, as if checking to make sure he was really there, “We met at school… Or, well right after school I guess. It was graduation and we’d bumped into each other. It was kinda cliche, but after talking we realised we were both from Altea. So when we got back from school we kept seeing each other. It was new for me, he was- he was the first guy I had ever been with. In the beginning it was- good. It- Keith are you sure you want me to talk about this?”

“I’m sure.”

“It was at the time the best relationship I’d ever been in. He made me feel really good about myself, I was wanted and needed and-”, Lance wiped at his eyes, feeling an onslaught of a million different emotions at once, “I’d never felt that before with anyone… We, we moved in together, and I thought- I really thought he and I were going to get married.”, He took a steadying breath and Keith’s squeezed his hand again as support, “Lotor’s dad, hired a PI to, to see if he could take over the business, but- b-but, he found that the entire time we were together… Lotor had been seeing other people. Sometimes- sometimes he would have them in _our_ bed. I confronted him about it the next day, he didn’t take it very well. He got angry, denied the whole thing… he threatened me, he pushed me… And- I thought I was done with him for good but he- I never thought he would actually try and kill me!”, Lance dissolved into a sob, wrapping his arms around Keith for support, which he was happy to give. 

He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Lance was going through. He’d given so much of his life to Lotor only to have it thrown back in his face. The boy in his arms deserved so much better than that. And on top of it he still didn’t have the full truth about his and Lotors relationship, that he was just being used. It made Keith’s heart twinge, _he_ was lying to Lance too. About a major part of his life. He saw a future with Lance, he _loved_ Lance, but he had no right to tell him of his love if he couldn’t come clean about who he really was. Was he supposed to expect Lance to let him continue to disappear without an explanation every month for the rest of their lives? That hardly seemed fair.

But what if what happened to his parents happened to Lance? Granted he wasn’t working as a spy for purists like his mother but still, he was knee deep in the fight against the Galran pack and that put Lance in danger. Keith put Lance in danger.

“Thank you for being here Keith, it means so much to me.”, Lance whispered.

“I’ll always be here for you… Always.”

 

 

“You’re _what_ now?”, Shiro basically screamed.

“I’m gonna tell him.”

“You’re crazy- you’re insane- Keith, that goes against our whole code of honour, if you tell Lance then you’re violating so many laws-”

“But I can’t keep lying to him! It’s wrong-”

“You have to at least wait until after this whole Galra business is sorted out.”

“And when will that be?! The Galra have been at war with Altea since before I was born, who knows how long this pack war will go on!? And the longer Lance stays in the dark the harder it is to protect himself!”

“He’s descended from hunters Keith, who's to say he doesn’t find out and decide to take up that same line of work-”

“Uhm, because this isn’t the seventeenth century anymore?”

“Keith you cannot tell him- what if he leaves you?”

“I’ve thought about that- and… I’m willing to risk that for him. I _love_ him Shiro, and I can’t let myself love him if I’m going to keep lying about probably the biggest part of who I am.”

“Keith-”

“My parents were together despite my dad being human.”

“Yeah and they both ended up dead.”, Keith stopped. It took him a moment to process Shiro’s blow that landed below the belt. Eyes widened as he thought about if he’d heard him properly.

“Wow-”

“Keith I didn’t mean-”

“No- no… I know what you meant.”, He turned and walked to his room.

“Keith c’mon-”

“No. I’m tired, I’m just going to bed.”, He entered his room, slamming his door a little harder than he would have liked to. It startled Cosmo who was relaxing on his bed, “Sorry boy…”, Keith had so much to think about. But- in his mind he knew he was already made up, he had to tell Lance. He couldn’t expect to start a life with someone who didn’t know one of the most basic and fundamental parts of who he was. Telling Lance would not only clue him in to protect himself further against Lotor and his followers, but it would make sure there were no more secrets between the two of them. And Keith could tell Lance he loved him. That is assuming Lance would still want to be with him.

He wouldn’t blame Lance if he didn’t want to stay. There was still a large part of Keith that resented his wolven blood, if he couldn’t even fully accept it himself how was he supposed to expect Lance do it? He hoped to god Lance would stay, that he could try and reverse whatever curse his parents may have fallen victim too. Maybe he could take Lance far away, there were packs out all over the country that were more peaceful, that were farther away from Galran packs. They could live a peaceful life, unafraid. God he wanted it so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ARE HEATING UP! The climax is upon us! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

Lance was bouncing on his heels, everything was perfect. The McClain house was void of any nosy annoying siblings, dinner was five minutes away from being perfect, and roses and candles adorned the dining room- and bedroom. Tonight was going to be amazing. Tonight was going to be perfect. Tonight Lance was going to tell Keith he loved him.

It had been some time since Keith had whispered to a supposedly asleep Lance that he was falling, but Lance was past that. He had fell. Head first- and was so deep in the water he was drowning. And he didn’t care. His smile radiated as he set the silverware. He hoped Keith would love it. Keith had to love it. Cause he loved Keith, and if the signals he was being sent weren’t a complete misdirection then Keith loved him too. Maybe he was just too shy to say it. But Lance was okay making the first move. 

The doorbell rang and Lance rushed to the door, making sure to stop at the mirror in the hallway to fix his hair and make sure there were no cooking stains on his sweater. He opened the door with a huge grin, that only widened when he saw Keith with a bouquet of red tulips and roses, “I got these for you.”, He smiled shyly. Lance had a flash of deja vu back to when he had been injured. And Keith came in with beautiful flowers for him. God he was such a wonderful boyfriend. No wonder Lance had fallen in love with him, “What’s with that look?”, Keith asked with a chuckle. 

“Nothin.”, He laughed and pulled Keith inside. Now wasn’t the right moment to say it. He had to wait til everything was perfect. Keith leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Do you have a vase for these?”, Keith smiled.

“Yea one minute.”, Lance made his way to the kitchen with Keith in tow and put the flowers on the counter in his favourite glass vase. 

“What’d you make? It smells so good.”

“Lasagna.”, He bragged opening the oven. A wave of cheese, beef, and red sauce, wafted through the kitchen, “It’s amazing, no big deal though I’m just an amazing cook.”, He laughed. 

“Gotta taste it first McClain, scent means nothing.”

“I’ll have you eating your words right after you eat my food.”, He grabbed the lasagna from the oven and led them to the dining room.

“This looks amazing. You didn’t have to do all this.”, He said with a small frown.

“I know I didn’t _have_ to.”, He said as they sat, “I wanted to.”, Keith shined by the candle light, Lance learned. His eyes twinkled and his jawline was sharply accentuated, and he looked at Lance like he was the entire world. His heart swelled with joy- this was the moment. Now, “I always want to do nice things for you. You’ve done so much for me, and you’ve been there for me through what have probably been the _worst_ times of my life. And even with my crazy ex out there doing god knows what you’re still here. You’re patient and kind, and so amazing and incredible. You make me feel so wonderful, no one I’ve ever been with has made me feel like you do. You’re honest and open and I feel like I can tell you anything. And- this night is really special because-”

Keith’s ears were ringing but that was drowned out by the pounding of his heart. The further Lance droned on the more clear Keith felt on where he was going. Lance was going to say it. He was going to profess his love and Keith had been lying to him this whole time. How could he let Lance fall in love without first disclosing one of the biggest parts of who he was? He had no right to do this to Lance, he was putting Lance in danger and he couldn’t even be honest about why or man up to tell him. He knew Lance was going to tell him he loved him. It was obvious with the set up, the get up, and the words he was speaking, but if Keith ever wanted to feel deserving enough of that love- or deserving enough of saying it back- he needed to be honest. 

“Keith I-”

“I’m a werewolf.”, Lance stopped short, eyes on Keith as he attempted to process if he’d in fact heard Keith correctly- which he couldn’t have.

“I’m sorry- did you just? Did you just say you were a werewolf?”, He giggled awkwardly, “Look, I have something important to tell you. I-”

“I’m a werewolf Lance.”, He repeated. He could see Lance’s face twist and contort from an awkward frown to growing anger, “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, cause you’re so important to me but I’m telling you now. I’m a werewolf.”

“Keith please stop, just wait I have to tell you-”, The anger in his voice increasing

“Lance I’m serious I’m a werewolf.”, his heart on the verge of breaking.

“Keith quit it with the joke for a minute this isn’t funny I’m trying to tell you-”

“I’m not kidding please believe me Lance-”

“Stop it I’m serious just stop-”

“Lance please, please I need-”

“I said stop! If you don’t want me to say it then just… just tell me.”, He folded his arms sadly, “You don’t have to make up some stupid lie. I won’t say it. I’m sorry, I get it. We’re not there yet…”

“Lance we are there, I want to hear you say it so bad but I couldn’t let you say it- and I couldn’t say it myself without telling you the truth first. I’m a werewolf and the reason I go away with Shiro once a month is because of the full moon. I’m a halfbreed, so I’m new to this so it’s been hard for me but Shiro’s a werewolf too so he’s been teaching me- and Allura is too- and so is Lotor he was the one who attacked you but Shiro and I saved you and then when you were Kidnapped Lotor-”, He was cut off by a smack to the face. He winced rubbing his cheek lightly and looked up at Lance who had tears welling in his eyes. 

“You really weren’t being funny before and you’re especially not being funny now.”, He sniffed, “Do you think I’m stupid? Do you think it’s okay to joke about me being kidnapped? I was- I was about to - and- I think it’s best you go.”

“Lance I-”

“No. It’s time for you to go.”, He stood and waltzed to the door. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he opened the door and waited for Keith to exit.

“Please I can prove-”

“Just stop it Keith. Go home. Please.”, He sighed and slowly trudged out the door. His heart heavy, but not as heavy as his conscious would have been had he let Lance go on without at least trying to set the record straight. He would give him a little time, understanding that this was too much too soon, and then he would come back and prove to Lance this wasn’t a joke. He loved Lance so he wasn’t going to give up on him. Meanwhile back inside the house Lance angrily and tearfully threw the clean dishes away, blowing out the candles and flopped into his bed. Alone. 

Unbeknownst to him, dark figures lurked outside in the shadows. They were waiting for the perfect time to strike. And with Lance now completely alone and vulnerable- this was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts, I love to hear from you!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The picture becomes clearer for Keith as Lance is thrown straight into the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

Keith grimaced at his phone, he’d called Lance 13 times. Every single one of them went right to voicemail. Was Lance really _that_ mad? He wasn’t even going to talk to Keith anymore? He got that it was a lot to take in, and he had every right to be upset, but was it so bad that he wouldn’t give Keith a chance to explain? “Please Lance, Let me explain. I never meant to hurt you I need to show you, please call me back.”, He finished the voicemail. 

“Still not answering?”, Shiro asked softly as he entered Keith’s room. Keith hung his head and shook it slowly, “I’m sorry Keith. I know he made you really happy.”

“I just don’t know how I fucked it up so badly! He was gonna tell me he loved me last night- but I couldn’t hear it without him knowing the truth. And he thought I was making fun of him.”

“He probably just needs a little more time.”, Shiro squeezed Keith’s shoulder reassuringly, “It’ll be okay, I promise. He loves you, something like that doesn’t just go away overnight.”

“I know. It just hurts.”, Keith’s phone started to ring and he clamored to answer, not even registering who was calling just seeing the last name McClain light up on his phone, “Hello? Lance?”

“Lance?”, A female voice answered, “Keith it’s Veronica, look can you tell Lance to answer his fucking phone Mama hasn’t been able to get a hold of him and she’s worried sick-”

“Lance hasn’t been answering my calls either-”

“What? I thought you were together last night?”, Alarms started blaring in Keith’s head, something wasn’t right.

“We- we had a fight, I… I went home before seven.”

“Oh my god…”, Veronica whispered over the line, “The- the lock was… the door was unlocked and we thought- we thought he forgot when he left with you and- Oh my god-”, Keith started to piece it together, his brain on fire with every word. Lance was missing- he wasn’t ignoring Keith, he was _missing_. 

“My brother’s right here- we should, fuck oh my god, everything’s gonna be okay Veronica I promise we’re gonna find him-”, Shiro looked at Keith in confusion, “I promise-”, He shoved the phone to Shiro who answered and listened as an increasingly hysteric Veronica explained what happened and that Lance was no where to be found. It was Lotor, it had to be. The super moon was rapidly approaching, he should have known better than to leave Lance alone. 

“Where are you going?”, Shiro asked as he hung up the phone.

“Where do you think? I’m gonna go rip out Lotor’s throat and get Lance back-”

“You’re not charging into Galran territory alone. First- I’m going to the station to file this case properly- and then we’re getting Altea, and we’re going in together.” 

 

When Lance woke up his head was throbbing, it felt like a migraine but a million times worse. He felt something running down his forehead, was he wet? Was it water? He squinted open his eyes and rubbed at tried to rub at whatever it was but was stopped when he released his arms were bound above his head. He yanked on the restraints in confusion finding he was chained, “What the-”, He groaned looking around, “Where-”, As his mind started to work he began to fully register where he actually was.

He began to pull at his chains harder, “Help! Someone help me!”, He screamed. The room he was in had no windows, only a heavy metal door on the other side surrounded by four concrete walls. And even if his screams were making it out the room he had no idea where he was being held. He could be underground, on a mountain, in the middle of the woods again- there was no telling if there was someone for miles who would help him. 

He was terrified, his heart racing in his chest as whatever was dripping down his face finally reached his chin and dripped to the floor. _Blood_. He felt bile rise in his throat at the sight of it, breathing picking up as he shut his eyes and tried to calm down. This was a dream, he had to be dreaming- this was just some terrible nightmare and he was going to wake up safe in his bedroom- _Click. Clack_.

Footsteps echoed outside the door and his heart jumped to his throat, the metal scraped against the floor as the door swung open and he let out a sob when Lotor appeared, an evil smirk decorating his face. “Lance…”, He spoke slowly, “Sleep well?”, He approached Lance and reached into his pocket pulling out a small white box. Lance scrambled away from Lotor as best he could in his chained up state.

“Ah ah-”, He stated roughly grabbing at Lance’s chin and keeping him in place, “Relax Lance, I’m not going to hurt you, yet.”, He opened the white box to reveal bandages and alcohol pads, “This may sting but the last thing I want is for you to get infected and die.”, He began to clean the wound on Lance’s head. He winced at the pain, whimpering and crying as he tried to understand exactly what was going on.

“Why are you doing this?”, He cried softly, “Please let me go Lotor.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart but I can’t do that. I need you, don’t worry. It will all be over soon.”, He leaned in and placed a kiss on Lance’s forehead, “I’m so glad I have you back Lance. I’m never letting you go again.”

“Y-you’re… Lotor you’re not well, you need help please if you let me go we can get you help-”

“I can’t let you go darling. I need you, once the supermoon comes we’ll be together forever.”, He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and placed it over Lance’s face, “Now go back to sleep sweetpea, it’ll all be over soon. I promise.”, Lance screamed and struggled against the cloth but it must have been doused in chloroform as his world soon went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor begins to enact his plan as the Altean pack readies their forces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but thank you for being patient, I think after this story and OC, since both of them are coming to an end, I'm going to start moving towards longer one shots like I did for Area 51 cause I've got a LOT of klance ideas. not sure though. Anyway drop me a comment and let me know what you think, we're nearing the end here!

When Lance woke up he was praying to be back home. Praying to every god he could think of, unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. He was stuck in the dark stone room, still chained to a wall. He ached in every part of his body, letting out a small whimper as he pulled against the chains, “C’mon…”, He whispered to himself. Was this really his life? You hear about people getting kidnapped all the time on the news, but you never think it’ll happen to you. Well it has to happen to someone. 

His breath hitched when the door opened suddenly and in pounced that same purple wolf, figures it belonged to Lotor. He trained it to kill him, he must have. He sobbed loudly as the wolf eyed him hungrily, Stalking towards him and licking his tears in a sick and twisted manor. It’s tongue was rough, it burned and tongue and Lance shivered when the wolf turned around and walked away to the center of the room. It spasmed and contoured, bones ripping and breaking and if Lance wasn’t already terrified now he was amazed at how he was keeping his bladder in check. He was horrified.

“Lancey Lance, you should have listened to your little mutt.”, Lotor grinned wickedly, Okay now Lance _had_ to be dreaming. Because there was no way that, “Maybe if you had he could have done more to protect you.”, Lance hunched to the side and vomited all over the floor, “Aw, are you not feeling well? I know this can be a lot Lancey-”, He took a step towards Lance.

“Get away from me! Please-”

Lotor’s face twisted into anger and he stomped to Lance smacking his face and holding jaw, “You listen and you listen good brat- this may seem bad now but I can make it a whole lot worse. Got it?”, Lance remained silent and Lotor slapped him again, “I said got it?”

“Got it.”, He whimpered.

“Good… God you look so beautiful like this, broken. I love breaking you Lance.”, He smacked Lance’s face again.

“Please stop…”, Lance whispered, “Please…”

“I can’t, you’re a pivotal piece to my puzzle.”, He studied Lance, “Now for what I came here to do.”, He contorted again into a wolf sniffing Lance’s body up and down.

“Please stop- Please I’ll do anything, let me go, please”, Lance weeped holding his breath as Lotor began to lick his calf. The same one he bit all those months ago, the tongue and teeth grazing against those healed scars, “Lotor please…”, The jaws clamped around his leg tearing into flesh, “AH!”, He screamed as the teeth ripped his leg apart, tearing a chunk out as blood pooled around Lance’s leg on the floor, “Gha-”, He cried and yelled in pure pain, “L- P-”, Tears streamed down his face and he squished his eyes shut tight, tipping his head up to keep from looking at the wound. The wolf snarled as Lance’s vision went blotchy and dark before he finally passed out of pain.

 

 

 

“We don’t have any more time! Lance is out there- god only knows what Lotor is doing to him! We have to go now!”, Keith shouted as the Altean Council contacted the blade for backup, supposedly they had to wait a whole day for it to get here. The thought of waiting any longer made Keith’s blood boil, his teeth bared as his claws began to dig holes in his hand.

“I understand your frustrations Keith, but the Altean council is not large enough to take on a mission such as this on it’s own. The super moon is not for four days. He will not kill Lance until then-”

“How do you know!? What if they don’t need him alive, they’ve almost killed him before whose to say they won’t do it again!?”

“Keith are you even aware of what they wish to do with the supermoon?”

“He’s gonna harness its power to overthrow his dad- but it doesn’t matter what he’s doing, he has Lance!”

“In order to harness the power of a supermoon a wolf of pure blooded lineage must feast on the beating heart of a hunter at the time when the moon reaches its apex in the sky. Lance’s heart must be beating, the means he must be kept alive.”, Allura spoke as Keith furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Wait, but Lotor isn’t a pure blood- I thought, wasn’t his mother part of the Altean pack?”

Allura frowned, looking at Shiro who nodded, “There is a way to become a pure blood. Both his parents were wolves, so he isn’t- he isn’t a half breed like yourself, he’s just, got a mixed pack line.”

“And how the hell does he do that?”

“There’s an old alchemic ritual… In days of old mages used to use the muscle tissue of, hunters… and enchant it, so that when devoured it would create a consistent blood flow. I’m not exactly sure how it works, the magic was lost to our people long ago but-”

“So Lance is alive but being eaten?! What the fuck!? Allura we can’t wait! He’s suffering!”

“Keith we all understand that he’s in danger, but we can’t go charging in there without backup, the galra outnumber us easily we’d be wiped out within seconds. We already know he’s going to be expecting us, we can’t make ourselves that easy of a target-”, Shiro tried to reason.

“I love him. I _love_ him Shiro.”, Keith pleaded, “I’ve lost so much in my life, I can’t lose him too. Not because of this stupid part of me that I hate- I never asked to be a wolf- if I’d been normal none of this would have ever happened and Lance would still be here and we wouldn’t have fought and he would have told me he loved me and I would have said it back but now he probably hates me and if he doesn’t then he should because it’s my fault all this happened and I can’t let him stay trapped any longer I need to get him, I need-”, Keith rambling was cut off when Shiro hugged him tightly.

“I know you love him, I know you care. I’m sorry- I know you’ve had a rough life, and that’s putting it lightly. But no good is going to come if you charge in there and get yourself killed. Lance is strong, he’ll hold out. And the blade will get here and the second they do we’ll all go get him back. I _promise_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
